El Legado De Kakashi
by desam13noaynessie
Summary: El clan Ryūzoku es aniquilado y Hikari termina en Konoha. Kakashi y ella se aman, pero ella desaparece con un secreto ¿Que pasará entonces? Jiraiya, Itachi y Sasuke Uchiha serán reunidos por Iori Sakumo ¿Quién es ese chico de dieciséis años? Muerte, amor, intriga, humor...
1. El Legado de Kakashi (Intro)

**Hola, Hola! Bueno aquí vengo con una historia nueva. La idea fue de mi hermana, y yo la cogí y empecé a desarrollarla... y me salió esto, espero que os guste tanto como a mi... es una historia sobre Kakashi Hatake. También salen otros personajes inventados... así que espero que os guste. Igual el principio os es muy extraño, por eso subiré pronto el primer capi, después de eso, ya veré cada cuanto actulizo si? Jejej aún tengo en proceso tres más de Naruto y una de Crepúsculo, así que espero cumplir con todo, ya que en diciembre empezaré también a subir una traducción de Naruto... Bueno sin nada más, felicito a mi Nee-chan... querida hermanita de sangre, como te prometí, aquí esta la historia, tú me diste la idea, ahora espero que te guste lo que sale de mi cabeza respecto a esa idea... Feliz día de tu cumpleaños.. Aishiteru Salex... **

**Como siempre y por adelantado, muchas gracias a las que leais y dejeis vuestros comentarios. Kiss. Desam. **

* * *

_Disclaimer: La historia original de este fic es mio. Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, el gran creador del manga de Naruto. Otros personajes son de invención mía, así como lugares, armas y otras cosas._

* * *

_Summary:El clan Ryūzoku es aniquilado y Hikari termina en Konoha. Kakashi y ella se aman, pero ella desaparece con un secreto ¿Que pasará entonces? Jiraiya, Itachi y Sasuke Uchiha serán reunidos por Iori Sakumo ¿Quién es ese chico de dieciséis años? Muerte, amor, intriga, humor..._

* * *

**El legado de Kakashi**

Las nubes ocupaban todo el cielo. La noche era oscura y el agua caía sobre el suelo, haciendo charcos en éste. Los gritos se podían escuchar en la espesura de la noche. La sangre salpicaba cada rincón de aquella sagrada aldea. La gente caía a los pies de los atacantes. En sus ropas, se podía ver el simbolo de aquel clan que estaba siendo amasacrado. El dragón negro se empapaba de sangre...

Los aldeanos corrían de un lugar a otro tratando de huir. Estaban indecisos. Su villa se encontraba entre Konohagakure y Sunagakure ¿Donde podían ir? Al fin y al cabo, sabían que por mucho que corrieran no tenían salida.

Los atacantes buscaban a su lider y no descansarian hasta encontrarlo. Aquel poder debía ser de ellos y nadie más podría utilizarlo. Un hombre de cabellos oscuros y con una mascara que tapaba su rostro, se acercó a la última casa que quedaba en pie. En el letrero de la entrada, se podía leer claramente que era el clan que ellos iban buscando.

El shinobi de cara oculta, tiró la puerta abajo y sonrió bajo su mascara. Al fin habían encontrado al clan Ryūzoku. El clan se componía de seis integrantes. Daichi era el jefe y padre de los cinco restantes. El shinobi llamó a sus camaradas y todos entraron a la casa destruyendo todo aquello que encontraban.

Tras rebuscar en todas las habitaciones, los shinobis decidieron reventar cada pared y cada suelo que estaba a su alcance...no podían haber desaparecido así como así ¿O si? Al fin, cuando ya se iban a rendir en al busqueda de los miembros del clan y a quemar todo aquel ser vivo que aún respirara en la aldea, un suave gemido alertó a uno de ellos.

-¡Aquí!- Gritó el shinobi de cabellos rojos y mascara negra.- He escuchado algo aquí.

Los demás shinobis se dirigieron hacía el lugar que había indicado el pelirrojo. El suelo se movía bajo sus pies indicando que allí había un escondite. Los shinobis rieron a mandíbula batiente y abrieron la trampilla.

Una persona vestida completamente de blanco saltó sobre los atacantes. El castaño que encontró la casa, se dio cuenta que era el lider y padre de los niños. Daichi atacó a sus oponentes con pequeños cristales de chakra y estos calleron al suelo ensangrentados.

Antes de que se levantaran los atacantes, Daichi besó en la frente a cada hijo y les ordenó que salieran de la aldea, hacía alguna de las dos grandes villas, pidiendo asilo. Los jovenes al salir de la casa se observaron detenidamente. Los tres muchachos, miraron a sus dos hermanas.

-Nosotros los detendremos.- Dijo el mayor.

-Akio.- Yuri la mayor de las chicas abrazó a su hermano mayor.

-Teneis que daros prisa.- Kiyoshi, el tercer hijo y segundo de los varones, tiró de las ropas de su hermana.

-No quiero que nos separemos.- El cuarto hijo miró a sus cuatro hermanos.- No quiero dejar a la pequeña Hikari.- Y abrazó a la pequeña de las mujeres.

-No tenemos otra alternativa.- Akio miró con tristeza a sus hermanas.- Ellas no pueden luchar, están heridas.

-Yo aún puedo.- Dijo Yuri cargando en la espalda a Hikari.

-Tu deber es poner a salvo a la pequeña y encontrar juntas un nuevo hogar.- Akio miró a sus hermanas.

-Adios.- Y Kiyoshi empujó a sus dos hermanas fuera de la villa.

El mediano de los chicos había oido a sus enemigos acercarse y no podía permitir que cogieran a sus hermanas. Yuri estaba muy herida y si seguía allí, moriria junto a ellos. Tal vez padre se enfadara por haberlas dejado solas, pero si caminaban los cinco juntos, no sebrevivirian ninguno.

-Yo seré el cebo.- Dijo el pequeño Shiro.

-Solo tienes trece años.- Le dijo el hermano mayor.

-Pero soy un hombre del clan y defenderé su orgullo.- El pequeño alzó su mano y sacó una lanza de chakra cristalizado.

-Vamos.-Dijo Akio en tono bajo.

Antes de que pudieran darse cuenta los tres jovenes, la aldea estaba en llamas y todo ser viviente había fallecido en aquel cruel y sangriento acto. Akio corrió a la casa de su padre y vió el cuerpo de Daichi desmembrado y esparcido por la sala. Un grito de furia salió de su garganta. El joven con ojos asustados miró a la persona que se colocó tras su espalda. Al girarse, pudo sentir como un Kunai atravesaba su corazón.

-También ha llegado tu hora.- Dijo el shinobi con mascara de mono.- Solo sois unos niños y no valeis para nada.

-He encontrado a estos dos escondidos entre aquellos matorrales.- Dijo otro shinobi de cabellos rubios y mascara de serpiente.

-Traelos.- Dijo el shinobi con mascara de mono.- Mira si llevan el dragón negro en su pierna.- Ordenó.

Los dos hermanos se asustaron al ver al mayor entre los brazos del shinobi. De su boca salía sangre espesa y sus ojos se estaban apagando.

-¡Hermano!- Gritó el pequeño Shiro.

-No...te...a..acer...- La tos hizo presencia en su garganta.

-No te dejaremos.- Susurró el mediano.

-La lluvia ha cesado.- Dijo el de la mascara de serpiente.- Acabemos con esto.

-Será mejor que los llevemos ante el jefe.- Dijo el shinobi de la mascara de mono.

-No será necesario.- El shinobi pelirrojo apareció ante ellos.

-Al fin tenemos a dos del clan Ryūzoku.- El shinobi rubio rió.

Los dos hermanos, al ver que su hermano mayor había muerto, sabían que no tenían escapatoria. Ellos no podían dejar el secreto del dragón en manos de cualquiera. Kiyoshi y Shiro asintieron y susurraron un " Para siempre" tras aquellas palabras, atacaron a sus oponentes con todas sus fuerzas y el poco chakra que les quedaba.

-¡Malditos mocosos!- Gritó el de la mascara de serpiente al sentir como un cristal de chakra atravesaba su hombro.

-Las muchachas.- Un shinobi moreno a cara descubierta apareció corriendo casi ahogado.- Las hijas de Daichi han escapado y se dirigen al pais del fuego.

Los hermanos al escuchar que habían localizado a sus hermanas, decidieron acabar con aquello de una buena vez. Shiro se lanzó hacía el shinobi con mascara de mono y tras solidificar su chakra en su mano, lo atravesó por el pecho dejandolo sin vida. Los demás shinobis, al ver que los hermanos los atacaban, lucharon para detenerlos.

Las nubes al fin se alejaban de la villa. La sangre era transportada por el suelo por los pequeños rios de agua que se habían formado. Kiyoshi sonreía a su hermano desde el suelo. Shiro trataba de alcanzar la mano de su hermano mayor.

-Lo...si...lo sien...to.- Kiyoshi sintió una fuerte punzada en su pecho.

-Pronto nos volveremos a ver.- Dijo Shiro con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Y este es vuestro fin.- Un shinobi de cabellos azules atravesó el cuello de cada hermano con unos pequeños abanicos.

-¿Por qué los has matado?- Preguntó otro shinobi que acababa de llegar al lugar de los hechos.- Nos van a matar si volvemos con las manos vacías.

-No había elección.- El shinobi de cabellos azules limpió sus pequeños abanicos en las ropas de Shiro.- No estaban por la labor y acabaron heridos de muerte.

-Tigre y panda siguen a la joven.- Dijo otro shinobi mientras se acercaba.

-Esta bien.- Miró hacía el lugar donde antes se hallaba la villa.- Esto ya ha terminado, vayamos a por la joven.

Yuri corría sin mirar atrás. Podía escuchar perfectamente los pasos de los shinobis que la seguían. Su corazón latía freneticamente dentro de su pecho. Hikari lloraba contra su hombro y apretaba sus ropas. Debía ponerla a salvo. Tras avanzar unos metros más, se detuvo frente a un pequeño agujero.

-Hikari.- Yuri acarició el rostro de su pequeña hermana.- No puedo seguir corriendo. He perdido mucha sangre y no me queda chakra.

-¿Donde vas?- Dijo la pequeña de once años.- No me dejes.- Tiró de los bajos del Kimono de su hermana.

-Quedate en ese agujero e intenta disimular tu chakra. Sabes como hacerlo, papá te lo enseñó.

-No quiero quedarme sola.- Dijo en un susurro.- Tengo mucho miedo.

-Yo te protegere.- Yuri besó la cabeza de su hermana y la empujó para que entrara en ese agujero.

Tras despedirse de la pequeña, caminó hacía el centro del camino y empezó a correr de nuevo hacía la villa de Konoha. Sabía que eran dos hombres...sabía que no encontrarían a Hikari...ella se había encargado de que entrenara y ocultara su chakra a la perfección.

-¿Donde vas?- Escuchó tras ella.

-No.- Yuri trató de llegar a la villa acelerando el paso. Tal vez si llegaba a la puerta...

-No huyas.- Uno de ellos rió.- ¿Donde esta la pequeña?- Preguntó confuso al no verla entre sus brazos.

-Ella estaba mal herida.- Dijo Yuri llorando apoyandose en el tronco de un árbol.- No resistió...

-¡Mientes!- Gritó el otro shinobi.- Os han visto salir de la villa y la cargabas al brazo ¿Donde está?

-No os lo diré.- Yuri trató de crear un cristal de chakra.

-Tu técnica ya nos la sabemos.- Rió uno de ellos.- Enseñame la pierna derecha.

En ese preciso instante Yuri sonrió para sus adentros. Por una vez en la vida, agradecía no haber heredado el Kekkei Genkai de su clan. El shinobi enfurecido al ver que ella no le servía, se acercó a paso rápido y con un simple movimiento de su Katana, atravesó el cuello de la chica. Sacó la hoja de su cuerpo y observó como Yuri caía de rodillas al suelo.

-Debemos buscar a la pequeña.- Dijo el otro shinobi con la mascara de Panda.- Igual ella tampoco lo tiene.

-Posiblemente las mujeres no sirvan para eso.- Dijo el shinobi de la mascara de tigre limpiando la hoja de su Katana.- Busquemosla por si acaso.

En el mismo instante en que el cuerpo de Yuri cayó sin vida a los pies de los shinobis, escucharon una alegre voz que probenía de no muy lejos de allí.

-Vamonos, serán shinobis de Konoha.- Dijo el de la mascara de Panda, escondiendose entre los árboles.

-Ataquemosles.- Dijo el de la katana.

-Divirtamonos un poco más, parecen niños.- Y tras sus palabras, observaron como un muchacho de cabellos grises aparecía en el camino.

-¡Mira!- El de la katana señaló el cuerpo sin vida de Yuri. La pequeña del clan Ryūzoku estaba recostada sobre el cuerpo de Yuri llorando. Tras su kimono levantado, pudo observar el dragón en su pierna derecha.- Tiene el dragón.

-¡Maldición! Será mejor que les ataquemos ya.- Y se levantó para salir de detras de los árboles.

-¡No vallas!- Gritó el de la katana.- Mira.- Y señaló con manos temblorosas al shinobi que acababa de aparecer frente a la pequeña Hikari alzandola.- Es el rayo amarillo de Konoha...Huyamos.

Minato observó a la pequeña niña y le sonrió. Kakashi observaba a las dos mujeres sorprendido.

-¿De donde sales?- Preguntó Minato Namikaze.

-Mi villa...- Dijo exausta.- Han destruido mi villa y matado todo mi clan.- Tras esas palabras, cayó desmayada entre los brazos de Minato.

-Cargala a tu espalda.- Le dijo a Kakashi.

-Pesa más que yo.- Dijo friamente el niño de ojos negros.

-¿Prefieres cargar con el cadáver?- Minato lo miró con las cejas rubias alzadas.

-Ponla en mi espalda.- Dijo entrecerrando los ojos y esperando el peso de aquella joven muchacha.- Es más ligera de lo que parece.- Dijo Kakashi al sentir el peso de Hikari.

-Bien...- Minato cargo a su espalda el cadaver de Yuri.- Volvamos a casa.

Tras aquellas palabras, los dos shinobis de Konoha siguieron su camino hacía casa ¿Quién sería esa joven y por qué habían aniquilado a la villa entera? Aquello era algo que debía descubrir, al fin y al cabo él era el que había encontrado a aquellas dos mujeres.


	2. Konoha

_Hola... bueno aquí traigo el primer capi... Se que el comienzo es algo extraño, pero desde aquí comienza ya la trama. Nos leemos. El segundo capi lo subiré a principios de Diciembre... así que... hasta entonces. Kiss... Desam. _

* * *

_Salex,** Ohaio Nee-chan... Siento mucho que la historia que tanto te hacía ilusión no tenga seguidores... pero aún así, te prometo que la seguiré subiendo... Aquí te traigo el primer capi para que sigas emocionandote jejejjeje... Espero que este te guste como el principio del fic. Desde aquí, sabes que simplemente es puro Kakashi Hatake, así que a disfrustarlo Nee-chan. Un besazo y nos leemos a principios de Diciembre. Cuidate hermanita Sayooo...**_

* * *

_Disclaymer: La historia original de este fic es mio. Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, el gran creador del manga de Naruto. Otros personajes son de invención mía, así como lugares, armas y otras cosas._

* * *

_Summary:El clan Ryūzoku es aniquilado y Hikari termina en Konoha. Kakashi y ella se aman, pero ella desaparece con un secreto ¿Que pasará entonces? Jiraiya, Itachi y Sasuke Uchiha serán reunidos por Iori Sakumo ¿Quién es ese chico de quince años? Muerte, amor, intriga, humor..._

* * *

**1 Konoha**

Kakashi observaba detenidamente a la muchacha recostada e incosciente en la cama. Su curiosidad podía más con él. Necesitaba saber quien era y porque estaba allí junto a un cadaver. Su ceño se frunció al recordar a su maestro cargando el cadaver de esa mujer. Al fin y al cabo, lo había dejado a cargo de la joven...así que... no hacía nada malo acercandose ¿Verdad?

El joven de cabellos grises se acercó a la cama, y observó más detenidamente a aquella muchacha de cabellos negros y piel pálida. Sonrió al ver su cara aniñada. Poco a poco fue acercandose a la chica hasta posar sus manos sobre la cama ¿Por qué sentía tanta curiosidad por aquella extrajera?

Sin poder contenerse, observó la pierna derecha de la joven. Dio la vuelta a la cama y alzó la pierna para verla mejor ¿Que llevaba dibujado? Sin darse cuenta la mano izquierda de Kakashi estaba debajo de su muslo y la otra, sujetaba su pantorrilla en el aire provocando que la bata del hospital dejara a la vista la ropa interior de la muchacha. Kakashi observó el dibujo y quedó embobado ante el gran dragón negro.

Las manos de la joven se movieron y de su garganta salió un quejido lastimero. Eso llamó la atención del peligris que la observó sin soltar su pierna. Tras unos segundos, su mirada negra como el carbón, se cruzó con una mirada púrpura y triste. Hikari sintió el tacto caliente de las manos del joven y sin poder evitarlo gritó.

-¡Kyaaaa!- Hikari asustó a Kakashi.- ¿Por qué me estas tocando?- Dijo Hikari con un lápiz en su mano apuntando la yugular del peligris.

-¿Que ocurre aquí?- Dijo Minato al entrar en la habitación y ver el espectáculo.

-Maestro.- Kakashi tragó pesadamente al observar sus manos tocando a la joven.- No es lo que puede parecer.- Dijo excusandose y soltando a la muchacha.

-Me estaba sobando.- Respondió Hikari.

-No creo que sea así.- Dijo Minato acercandose a la cama nientras pasaba su mano tras la nuca y se la frotaba.- Kakashi es un buen niño.

-No soy un niño.- Dijo el ofendido entrecerrando sus ojos.

-¿Que hago aquí?- Dijo Hikari al darse cuenta que estaba en un hospital.- ¿Donde estoy?- Miró de lado a lado.-¿Y Yuri?- De pronto las imagenes de su hermana atravesada por la Katana y desangrandose después, llegaron a su mente.

-Te encontramos en mitad del camino.- Dijo Minato sentandose al lado de la cama.- Será mejor que sigas descansando.

-Aquí no tienes nada que temer.- Dijo Kakashi con las manos en alto para que no hubieran mal entendidos.- Somos shinobis de Konoha y estás en nuestra villa.

-Konoha.- Dijo Hikari con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-¿Se puede?- Una voz desconocida para la joven resonó en la habitación.

-Hokage.- Kakashi agachó la cabeza en señal de respeto.

-Minato.- El Hokage se acercó al nombrado y posó su mano sobre el hombro del rubio.- ¿Como está la joven?

-Acaba de despertar.- Minato miró al Hokage a los ojos.- Parece desorientada.

-Esta bien.- El Hokage miró a la joven.- Siento mucho lo sucedido.- Miró a Minato y a Kakashi.- Hemos enviado a un grupo de Anbus a investigar.

-Toda mi aldea fue destruida.- La joven sintió un agujero en su pecho.- Todos están muertos.

-Lo sabemos.- El Hokage miró con tristeza a la joven Hikari.- No hay supervivientes.

-¿Quien es la otra joven que estaba contigo?- Preguntó Minato.

-Era mi hermana.- Hikari volvió a llorar.- Ella intentaba protegerme. Ellos querían nuestro... ellos querían saber...

-Tranquila.- Minato cogió la mano de la joven entre las suyas.

-Creo que será mejor que yo me ocupe de esto.- Kushina entró por la puerta.- Ella y su villa han sufrido lo mismo que yo sufrí en su día.

-Kushina.- Minato se levantó de golpe de la silla y caminó junto a su novia.- Siento no haberte dicho que había regresado a la villa.

-Un Anbu me informó.- Kushina saludó con un gesto de cabeza al Hokage.- Me comentó que os habías encontrado a una joven en el camino.

-Lo dejo en tus manos.- El Hokage miró directamente a los ojos a Kushina.- Se que estará bien.

-Gracias.- Kushina agachó la cabeza.

El Hokage salió por la puerta dejando allí a Minato, a Kushina y a Kakashi.

-Maestro.- Kakashi miró a Minato.- Tengo hambre.- Dijo agachando el rostro.- ¿Le importaría si fuera a comer algo?

-Ir a comer algo.- Kushina acarició el rostro de su novio.- Será mejor que vayas a casa a ducharte, estás lleno de sangre.

-Si.- Minato miró a Hikari.- Kushina cuidará de ti, no tengas miedo, ella no te hará daño.

Tras aquellas palabras, Minato y Kakashi salieron de la habitación dejando solas a las chicas.

-Hola, jovencita.- Kushina se sentó al lado de la cama donde antes estaba Minato.- Mi nombre es Kushina ¿Cual es el tuyo?

Hikari miraba con duda a Kushina. Tal vez ellos tampoco fueran buenos ¿querrían también el poder de su villa?

-Veo que no quieres contestar.- Kushina le sonrió.- No pasa nada, mandaré a que te traigan algo de cenar. Has dormido durante muchas horas.

-Muchas...Horas...- La niña miró con tristeza a Kushina.- ¿Y mi hermana?

-¿Has dicho que se llamaba Yuri?- Kushina suspiró y la niña asintió.- El Hokage esperaba a que despertaras para enterrarla. Mañana será su entierro.

-Me he quedado sola.- Hikari apretó las sábanas entre sus dedos.

-Eso no es cierto.- Kushina se acercó a ella y apretó su pequeña mano entre las suyas.- Yo estoy aquí. Minato y Kakashi tampoco te dejarán sola ¿Sabes?

-Me llamo Hikari.- La pequeña observó sus manos y luego miró a los ojos a Kushina.- Provengo del clan Ryūzoku.

-Entiendo.- Kushina trató de sonreirle.- Mi clan fue exterminado. Yo provengo de la aldea del remolino y eramos especialistas en sellado.

-Se la historia.- Hikari abrió los ojos como platos.- Padre nos la contó muchas veces. Decía que nos buscaban para hacer lo mismo con nosotros y que debíamos protegernos unos a otros... siempre.

-El clan Uzumaki.- Kushina se señaló a ella misma.- No sé si hubo otros supervivientes en la huida. Pero aquí en Konoha, me acogieron como a una más. Nunca me he sentido sola.

-Gracias.- Hikari sonrió a Kushina.- Intentaré recordarlo siempre, aun que me sienta sola.

-No tendrás tiempo para ello. En cuanto te recuperes, entrarás a formar parte de nuestros shinobis. Seguro que seras una buena Kunohichi.- Ella le sonrió.

-Se hacer algunas cosas.- La joven sonrió.- Mañana será un día duro ¿Verdad?

-Si.- La pelirroja suspiró.- Voy ha avisar para que te traigan algo de comer.

-Gracias.- Hikari se recostó de nuevo en la cama.

Kushina salió de la habitación y se limpió las lágrimas que tanto había intentado retener allí dentro. Caminó despacio hasta la sala de enfermeras, y allí pidió algo para la niña. Una de ella se levantó inmeditamente y salió hacía la cocina.

La pelirroja se quedó toda la noche cuidando a la pequeña Hikari. No podía dejarla sola en aquellas condiciones.

o-o-o-o

A la mañana siguiente, Minato entró por la puerta vestido de negro. Se acercó despacio a su novia y le tendió un uniforme negro como el de él, y dejó otra bolsa con ropa al lado de la cama.

-Iros preparandoos.- Minato dio un suave beso en los labios a la Kunohichi.-Os espero abajo.- Y tras sus palabras salió de la habitación.

Kakashi estaba abajo esperando a su maestro. El Hokage les había pedido personalmente que estubieran en el entierro. Minato apareció por la puerta y caminaron juntos hasta el cementerio.

-Es una lástima.- Dijo Minato mirando el cielo.

-¿Donde vivirá ahora?- Preguntó el peligris.

-No lo sabemos.- Minato se paró delante de un montón de tierra preparado para el entierro.- No se que va a pasar con ella.

-Puede vivir en casa.- Kakashi se sonrojó bajo la mascara y agachó la cabeza.- Sabes que vivo solo con... Bueno esa señora que me cuida...a veces...

-Esa señora, es la mujer que ayudaba a tu padre.- Minato sonrió al niño.- Muchas veces necesitaba ayuda con las cosas de la casa. Esa mujer, es la que te ayuda ahora a ti también.

-Bueno ¿Te parece bien?- Kakashi se frotó la nuca con la mano derecha.

-Esta bien.- Minato acarició los rebeldes cabellos del joven.- Si ella acepta.

-Minato.- La voz de Kushina los sacó de su conversación.- Ya estamos aquí.

Los dos se giraron para ver a Kushina acercandose con Hikari tomada de la mano. La joven niña tenía los ojos empañados en lágrimas y sus mejillas estaban coloreadas. Kakashi sintió algo romperse en su interior, ya que tan solo hacía un par de meses que había enterrado al Colmillo blanco de Konoha "Su padre".

Las dos mujeres se posaron al lado de los jovenes. El Hokage apareció a los pocos minutos acompañado de cuatro Anbu. Los enmascarados cargaban el ataud de su hermana. Hikari salió corriendo al verlos llegar y se tiró contra los hombres.

-Hikari.- El Hokage cogió a la joven de los hombros.- No puedes hacer eso.

-¡Dejala!- Kakashi se acercó a ellos y soltó a Hikari del agarre del Hokage.- Solo esta dolida. Solo quiere a su hermana.

Minato sintió la tristeza de Kakashi en ese momento. Hikari se abrazó al ataud cuando los Anbu lo depositaron en el suelo cerca del hoyo en la tierra.

-Hikari.- Kakashi se arrodilló en el suelo junto a la joven.- Lo siento mucho.

Tras las palabras de Kakashi, la joven de ojos púrpura escondió el rostro bajo sus brazos y lloró. Lloró por su hermana y sus hermanos. Lloró por su padre y su pueblo.

-Es la hora.- El Hokage miraba a los jovenes.- No podemos esperar más.

-Hikari.- Kushina se acercó a la joven y la alzó del suelo.- Vamos, ella necesita descansar en paz.

Los Anbu enterraron a la joven después de unas pequeñas palabras del Hokage, en forma de consuelo. Tras depositar unas flores en la lápida, se fueron del lugar dejando solos a los cuatro jovenes.

-¿Que ha sido del resto de mi familia?- Preguntaba Hikari entre lágrimas.

-Los han enterrado en la villa.- Minato acarició los cabellos de la joven.- Ahora es un santuario.

-¿Que voy a hacer ahora?- Hikari miró con ojos suplicantes a Kushina.

-Vivirás en Konoha y formarás parte de la voluntad de fuego.- Dijo Minato dandole la espalda.- Serás una de nostros y te protegeremos como tal.

-Puedes vivir conmigo.- Kakashi se separó de Hikari.- Vivo con una mujer que me ayuda en la casa.- Kakashi suspiró cansado.- Es muy grande y tiene mucho espacio.

Hikari asintió con la cabeza y sonrió a Kakashi dulcemente. Al fin y al cabo, no tenía otra alternativa.

-Yo me he de ir a una misión.- Minato observó a Kakashi.- Mi grupo me necesita.

-Si.- Kakashi miró apenado a Minato.- Sé que tiene sus obligaciones con su grupo, maestro.- Kakashi agachó la cabeza.- Gracias por ayudarme.

-Hasta luego.- Minato desapareció ante los ojos de los tres allí presentes.

-Que rápido es.- Hikari miró asombrada el lugar donde antes había estado Minato.

-Él es el rayo amarillo de Konoha.- Kushina rió bajito.- Un día, será Hokage.

-¿No es tu maestro?- Hikari miró a Kakashi y el aludido asintió con la cabeza.- Entonces... ¿Por qué se va con su equipo sin ti?

-Yo no pertenezco a ningún equipo.- Kakashi sonrió bajo su mascara.- Soy muy pequeño para hacer misiones peligrosas. Sin embargo soy de rango mayor para estar en la academia.

-¿Que rango eres?- Dijo Hikari mientras seguía a Kushina fuera del cementerio.

-Soy Chunnin.- Kakashi miró el cielo.- Y no encajo con los de mi edad. Así que Minato me ayuda llevandome a misiones fáciles para mi edad y mi rango.

-Mi villa era pequeña.- Hikari miró hacía atras y observó la lápida de su hermana.- No eramos muchos shinobis, pero si los suficientes para mantenernos.

-Tú...- Kakashi se rascó la cabeza.- ¿Eres shinobi?

-Si.- Hikari le sonrió.- Iba a hacer la prueba para ser Gennin. Dentro de un mes cumplo doce años.

-Y la harás.- Kushina le sonrió.- La semana que viene entrarás a formar parte de un grupo Gennin, seguro.

o-o-o-o

Los meses habían pasado muy deprisa y con ellos los años. Hikari se había adaptado muy bien a la villa en esos cuatro años. En la academia, la recibieron con los brazos abiertos y entró a formar parte de un grupo Gennin. A sus quince años, ya era Chunnin y estaba muy orgullosa por ello. Hikari miró la pared blanca de su habitación. Vivía bien en aquella casa, sin embargo casi no veía al joven Kakashi. No era que le importara mucho, ya que Kushina la visitaba todos los días, pero ese peligris le había llamado la atención hacía ya mucho tiempo.

-Hikari.- Kakashi tocó suavemente a la puerta.-¿Puedo pasar?

-Kakashi.- Hikari se levantó del suelo de un salto y abrió la puerta.- ¿Que pasa?

-No pasa nada.- Kakashi sonrió bajo la mascara de tela que siempre llevaba ocultando medio rostro.- Solo es que me voy de misión con el grupo y Minato. Tardaré tres días en volver.

-Gracias.- Hikari agachó la cabeza en muestra de agradecimiento.- Te esperaré.

-Si.- Kakashi sintió como sus mejillas se coloreaban al escuchar esas palabras.- En cuanto venga, celebraremos mi ascenso.

Tras aquellas palabras, salió por la puerta y desapareció por las calles de Konoha. Hikari volvió a sentarse en el suelo y buffó inflando sus mofletes. Kakashi era tres años menor que ella y sin embargo sentía algo espacial en su corazón. Cada vez que el joven se acercaba a ella, sus piernas temblaban como gelatina y su corazón látia más rápido que el de un colibrí.

Hikari se levantó nuevamente del suelo y salió de la casa hacía el bosque. Tras llegar allí, se sentó en la hierba y observó el cielo azulado. La muchacha admiraba realmente a Kakashi. Tras llevar medio año viviendo con él, se enteró que se había graduado con tan solo cinco en la academia. Que a los siete fue subido de rango a Gennin y cuando ella lo conoció casi con nueve años, ya era Chunnin.

_Tras llevar un año viviendo con él, lo vio aparecer en la casa con una mascara de perro, ocultando su rostro y sus ropas eran distintas. Kakashi había sido entrenado para ser Anbu. Hikari cerró los ojos y sonrió al recordar aquellos tiempos. El joven peligris era muy serio y casi no hablaba con ella, sin embargo nunca pudo dejar de fijarse en él._

Abrió los ojos y sonrió al cielo una vez más. Hacía solo ocho meses que había dejado de ser Anbu y había entrado a formar parte de un equipo. Al parecer, había un joven llado Obito Uchiha que era "insoportable" según Kakashi... Sin embargo, la chica era muy amable con él. Hikari dejó de sonreir al recordar como Kakashi le había explicado que Rin era una Kunohichi médica y era muy agradable con él.

Sabía que eran celos. Sabía que la odiaba sin conocerla, simplemente por el mero hecho de estar al lado de "su Kakashi". La joven de ojos púrpura no se había atrevido a decirle a Kakashi que le gustaba... Hikari se levantó del suelo y empezó a caminar por las calles de Konoha. Kakashi había sido ascendido a Jonnin con tan solo doce años y medio. Tenía que preparar algo para su vuelta.

Hikari se adentró en una tienda de la villa y compró los ingredientes para hacer un buen pastel. Cuando Kakashi llegara, lo tendría preparado para darle una sorpresa.

La misión se había alargado mucho más de lo previsto. Hikari observaba por la ventana la calle. Kakashi aún no había llegado a la villa, tras cinco días. La joven empezó a sentirse nerviosa y sin pensarselo dos veces, corrió en busca de Kushina.

-Kushina.- La joven llamó a la puerta del apartamento.- Soy Hikari, abre por favor.

-¿Que ocurre?- Kushina abrió la puerta asustada.- ¿Te ocurre algo, Hikari?

-Kakashi aún no a vuelto.- Dijo la joven con las mejillas sonrojadas y mirando al suelo.

-Tranquila.- Kushina la hizo pasar a su salón.- Hemos recibido noticias de ellos. No tardarán en llegar.

-Me dijo que estaría tres días fuera.- La joven limpió una lágrima que había caido por su rostro.

-¿Te gusta Kakashi?- Kushina cogió la mano de Hikari entre las suyas.

-¿Yo?- Hikari se sonrojó y trató de sonreir sin mucho exito.

-Veo como lo miras cada vez que esta cerca de ti.- Kushina suspiró.- Se que él es muy serio con las normas shinobis y que respeta mucho las cosas. Se que Kakashi parece una persona fría, pero también se que puede ser muy tierno... a veces.

-Él es extraño.- Dijo al fin Hikari mirando el suelo.- La mayoría de las veces no existo para él.- Hipó conteniendo las lágrimas.- Otras sin embargo, llega a casa y se sienta en el salón conmigo. No dice nada, pero está a mi lado y es lo que me importa.

-Entonces te gusta.- Kushina volvió a sonreirle.- Diselo.

-Nunca.- Hikari volvió a enrojecerse.- No creo que él quiera nada conmigo. Además, nunca está en casa y...

-Solo son excusas.- Kushina se levantó del sofá y cogió una foto de Minato.- Él me salvó la vida.- Dijo señalando el rostro del rubio Namikaze.- Siempre había pensado que era un niño enclenque y debilucho. Sin embargo fue el único que se dio cuenta que había desaparecido. Desde aquel día, Minato y yo, nunca pudimos separarnos. Solo debes darle esa oportunidad.

-Pero...- Hikari suspiró.

-Ve a casa.- Kushina abrió la puerta del apartamento.- Ya deben haber entrado en la villa.

Hikari asintió con la cabeza y salió de la casa con una sonrisa en sus labios. Al llegar a la casa, encontró todas las cosas por el suelo rotas. Hikari se asustó al ver el desastre y llevó su mano contra el pecho ¿Que había pasado? Entró corriendo al escuchar ruidos y gritos en la habitación de Kakashi.

-¡Kakashi!- Gritó Hikari al llegar a la puerta.- ¡¿Que ocurre, Kakashi?!- Y abrió la puerta de la habitación sin esperar respuesta.

Los ojos de la joven se abrieron de par en par al entrar en la habitación, y ver a Kakashi de espaldas a ella sin camisetas. Nunca, en los años que llevaba viviendo con él, había visto a Kakashi sin su camiseta ocultandole el rostro.

-¡Largate!- Le gritó Kakashi aún de espaldas.

-¿Que te pasa?- Hikari no pudo contener sus lágrimas.- Nunca habías actuado de esa forma.

-¡He dicho que te larges!- Kakashi se giró en ese mismo instante.

Hikari se quedó bloqueada al ver su rostro por primera vez. La joven tapó su boca con la mano y cerró los ojos fuertemente. No podía ser verdad, aquello no podía ser verdad. Su cuerpo entero tembló y su corazón se agitó dentro de su pecho ¿Que le había ocurrido?

-No quiero ver a nadie.- Kakashi cayó de rodillas en el suelo ocultando su rostro entre las manos.

-Y yo no te dejare solo.- Se arrodilló a su lado.- Así como tampoco me dejaste tú cuando llegué a esta aldea.

-No lo entiendes.- Kakashi negó con la cabeza.- Ha sido mi culpa.

-¿Que ha ocurrido?- Dijo ella entre lágrimas.

-Obito...Obito a muerto.- Kakashi destapó su rostro.- Él quiso salvar a Rin y yo lo abandoné. Después llegué tarde y perdí mi ojo. Obito quedó enterrado bajo una cueva...

-Tu ojo es rojo.- Hikari acarició la cicatriz que recorría casi todo su rostro.- ¿Que...?

-Es el ojo de Obito.- Kakashi tembló de la cabeza a los pies.- Él me lo regaló antes de morir. Ese fue su regalo de despedida, ya que no me había hecho regalo por mi ascenso.

-Los shinobis nunca sabemos cuando vamos a morir.- Dijo Hikari abrazandolo contra su pecho.- No es culpa tuya...

-Soy peor que la escoria.- Kakashi abrazó a Hikari.- Aquellos que rompen las reglas con escoria, pero aquellos que abandonan a sus compañeros, son peor que escoria.

-Kakashi.- Hikari lloró junto a su amado.

o-o-o-o

**Dos meses después...**

-¡Hikari, vamos a llegar tarde!- Gritó Kakashi desde la entrada de la casa.- Y no creo que a Minato le haga gracia que llegemos tarde a su ceremonia.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que lo hayan nombrado Hokage tan pronto.- Dijo la joven apareciendo con un Kimono japones de color crema, con bordados dorados y verde pálido.

-Estás preciosa.- Dijo Kakashi en un susurro.

-Gracias, tú también te ves bien.- Dijo ella sonrojada.- Vamos.- Y tiró de la mano de Kakashi hacía la plaza de la villa.

-¿Recuerdas lo furioso que se puso el día de la cena de su compromiso hace dos semanas?- Preguntó divertida Hikari mientras corrían por las calles de la villa.

-Llegamos una hora tarde.- Kakashi suspiró.- No te decidias con la ropa. Y cuando llegamos, ya se habían comprometido.

-Pues esta vez, que nos esperen.- Dijo divertida Hikari.

Al llegar allí, los dos observaron a toda la gente de la villa esperando el discurso del Hokage. Hoy era un día muy importante para Konoha, ya que por primera vez, la villa iba ha tener un Hokage muy joven. Todo el mundo que conocía a Minato lo adoraba y aquello era un sueño para el joven rubio de ojos azules.

-Allí está.- Señaló Hikari emocionada hacía la torre.- Esta guapisimo hoy.

-Se ve feliz.- Dijo Kakashi sonriendo bajo su mascara.

El Hokage habló al fin anunciando su retidara como Sandaime. Tras los aplausos y los gritos de la gente de Konoha, se anunció quien iba a ser oficialmente el Yondaime. Minato se adelantó unos pasos hasta colocarse al lado del Sandaime y esté le colocó el sombrero anunciando así la bienvenida a su cargo. Realmente Minato se sentía feliz al ver cumplido aquel sueño.

-Querida gente de Konoha.- Dijo el rubio algo nervioso.-Desde hoy, yo seré vuestro nuevo Hokage y protector de esta villa. Espero no defraudaros y seguir el legado que me ha dejado el Sandaime. Me alegro de formar parte de esta gran familia y sentir la voluntad de fuego en mi interior. Simplemente, gracias por vuestro apoyo y bienvenida.

Una vez acabado el discurso de Minato, la gente volvió a aplaudir y a mandarle mensajes de ánimo y bienvenida. Kakashi se acercó a la torre y esperó a que todo el mundo se fuera para subir.

-Maestro.- Kakashi entró al despacho.- Enhorabuena.- Y agachó su cabeza en señal de respeto.- Desde este momento, supongo que tendré que llamarlo Yondaime.

-Para mi siempre serás mi alumno.- Minato se levantó de su asiento y se quitó el sombrero que lo identificaba junto al haorí.- Siempre serás el serio, impulsivo y desobediente Kakashi Hatake.- Y le sonrió.

-Gracias, Yondaime.- Kakashi sonrió bajo su mascara.

-¿Como te sientes?- Preguntó Minato sentandose a su lado.

-Estoy mucho mejor.- Kakashi se levantó y trató de salir de la habitación.- Ya no debes de preocuparte por mi, ahora tienes cosas más importantes que atender.

Minato se levantó de su asiento tras él y sin esperarselo el joven de cabellos grises, el rubio lo abrazó por detras como un padre hace con un hijo...

-Siempre serás mi mejor alumno.- Kakashi suspiró.- Siempre estaré ahí cuando me necesites. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras.

Tras aquellas palabras, Kakashi salió de la sala. Las cosas ya no iban a ser iguales. Desde aquel instante él sería el que ocuparía el puesto de maestro con un grupo y sería él el que enseñara todo aquello que había aprendido de su rubio maestro.

El sol anunció un nuevo día. Kakashi abrió los ojos y sintió las punzadas de dolor en su cabeza. El tiempo seguía pasando en su contra. Hacía solo cuatro meses que había perdido a Obito en una misión y ahora había perdido a Rin. Él la había dejado en otro grupo para convertirse en el lider de suyo propio. Tal vez si la hubiese dejado con él... no hubiese desaparecido de aquella forma. Se levantó despacio de la cama y salió al pasillo. Kakashi sintió el olor a comida en la casa y aspiró el delicioso olor.

-Buenos días.- Dijo Kakashi aún con la voz ronca.

-Buenos días Kakashi.- Hikari se sonrojó al verlo sin su camiseta a cara descubierta y su ojo derecho cerrado.- ¿Como te sientes?- Preguntó avergonzada.

-Estoy un poco mejor, gracias.- Kakashi se sentó en el taburete y se arrimó a la mesa.

-Mañana es la boda de Minato y Kushina.- Dijo la morena.

-Hace solo tres días que desapareció Rin, y mañana voy de boda...- Gruñó al tiempo que debaja el vaso vacío sobre la mesa.

-Es tu maestro.- Dijo Hikari confundida.- Se que la perdida de tus compañeros te ha afectado mucho, pero no puedes estar todo el día triste.- Hikari se acercó a Kakashi y lo abrazó.

-Gracias, Hikari ¿Que haría yo sin ti?- Kakashi la miró a los ojos.

-No...no lo sé, supongo que vivir.- Y se sonrojó.

Sin entender muy bien por qué, Kakashi se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a Hikari. Tras acoger el rostro de la joven entre sus manos, se acercó lentamente a ella y posó suavemente sus labios contra su boca.

Hikari sintió como las piernas le temblaban y un escalofrío recorría su columna de arriba a abajo. Kakashi la estaba besando...en la boca...

-Lo siento.- Kakashi se disculpó al separarse y agachó el rostro. - Lo siento mucho...yo...

-No.- Hikari se sonrojó.- No importa, de verdad que tú...

El silencio se hizo en la cocina. Kakashi alzó de nuevo su rostro y al verla tan cohibida y tan desprotegida, sintió las ganas de besarla de nuevo. Tras perder a Rin, se había dado cuenta de cuanto le importaba Hikari... No quería perderla a ella también.

-Hikari.- Dijo al separarse de sus labios.- No quiero perderte a ti también.- Y la abrazó.

-Nunca me perderás.- Hikari apoyó su rostro sobre el hueco del cuello de Kakashi y aspiró su aroma.- Siempre estré ahí para ti.

-Te quiero.- Los ojos de Hikari se abrieron de par en par.- Se que igual te parece muy precipitado, pero...

-No importa.- Hikari tapó los labios de Kakashi con su dedo.- Yo también te quiero, Kakashi.

Tras aquellas palabras, los dos se quedaron abrazados por un largo tiempo en silencio.


	3. Nosotros dos

_Moshi Moshi! Hola... bueno veo que suben los contadores de lecturas y visitas pero no los reviews.. ejem... pero como dije, eso no me detendrá para terminar esta historia... Aquí un mes más con un nuevo capi... espero que lo disfruteis..._

* * *

_Salex,_** Gracias como siempre Nee-chan por no perder la esperanza jejeje sabes que la seguiré subiendo de cualquier forma jejeje... bueno Kakashi ha adoptado a Hikari como tú dices... más bien creo yo que la enamorado.. me alegra que te guste como describí el primer beso d estos dos... nos leemos en el siguiente Nee-chan... aishiteru...**_ la dama negra,_** gracias por tu comentario...la verdad es que si me atreví a escribir de Kakashi fue por mi hermana... ella adora a Kakashi.. me alegra que te metas en la historia rapidamente.. y bueno el poder de Hikari jajaja dará mucho de que hablar, te lo aseguro... nos leemos. Kiss cuidaros las dos y gracias por vuestras palabras...**_Guest_**, gracias por tus palabras... ya sois tres posteadoras!**

* * *

**PD:**_ Gracias _**Ellistriel**_ por poner mi historia de KakashiXoc en tu comunidad de KakashiXoc en español. _

* * *

_Disclaimer: La historia original de este fic es mio. Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, el gran creador del manga de Naruto. Otros personajes son de invención mía, así como lugares, armas y otras cosas._

* * *

_Summary:El clan Ryūzoku es aniquilado y Hikari termina en Konoha. Kakashi y ella se aman, pero ella desaparece con un secreto ¿Que pasará entonces? Jiraiya, Itachi y Sasuke Uchiha serán reunidos por Iori Sakumo ¿Quién es ese chico de quince años? Muerte, amor, intriga, humor..._

* * *

**2 Nosotros dos.**

Kakashi se sentía feliz. Al fin había tomado el gran paso de decirle a Hikari sobre sus sentimientos. Tras aquellos besos, supo que jamás habría otra mujer en su vida. Su corazón latía fuertemente cada vez que la veía. Su pecho se hinchaba y sus piernas temblaban cada vez que ella se acercaba a él. La amaba... simplemente deseaba pasar su vida junto a la de su amada.

El joven sonrió bajo su mascara y decidió salir de su habitación. Hoy le pediría que fuera oficialmente su novia. Bajó lentamente las escaleras y entro en la sala principal. Hikari estaba leyendo un libro junto a la puerta del jardín.

-Hi...Hikari.- La llamó el joven con la voz entrecortada.

-Dime, Kakashi.- Hikari bajó el libro y le sonrió.

-Estaba pensando en lo que pasó anoche.- Kakashi sintió como sus orejas empezaban a arderle.- Se supone que después de lo que pasó...podría decirse que... desde ahora somos...

-Qué.- Hikari lo miró divertida, le encantaba hacerle la puñeta.- Dimelo.

-Somos novios ¿No?- Preguntó rascandose la nuca.

-Eso espero.- Hikari se levantó del suelo y se acercó al avergonzado joven.- Eres el único que me ha besado.

-Y espero serlo.- Dijo sonriendo Kakashi.

**O-o-o-oo**

Desde aquella mañana, ninguno de los dos volvió a separarse. Los dos deseaban siempre estar juntos durante su tiempo libre y cuando no estaban de misión.

-Es...extraño.- Dijo Hikari tumbada sobre la hierba.- Llevamos un mes saliendo y todabía no nos hemos tocado.- Dijo mirando a Kakashi con las cejas alzadas.

-Hi...Hikari.- Dijo Kakashi avergonzado.

-No es que me parezca mal.- La joven sin previo aviso se sentó encima de Kakashi aprovechando que éste estaba tumbado a su lado.- Solo que es raro.

-¿Es que acaso deseas que te toque de esa forma?- Preguntó el peligris bajando su mascara hasta su barbilla.-¿Eh?

-Solo deseo que me quieras.- Hikari se bajó del cuerpo de Kakashi.- No me importa como sea.

Kakashi se levantó de un salto del suelo y estiró su brazo para que ella le diera la mano. Hikari la aceptó sin protestar. Ella quería quedarse más tiempo en aquel hermoso lugar. Le encantaba ver las flores en los árboles y que el calor del sol calentara su piel.

-¿Que ocurre?- Preguntó el joven al ver el rostro decaido de su novia.

-Me gusta estar aquí.- Dijo con un puchero infantil.

-Sabes que tengo irme de misión.- Kakashi suspiró apenado.- Volveré en cuatro días.

Tras llegara casa y darse una buena ducha, los dos cenaron juntos en silencio. Hikari odiaba cuando uno de los dos salía de misión, ya que esos días no podía abrazarlo y decirle cuanto lo quería. Al acabar de cenar, Kakashi se acercó a ella y depositando un suave beso en sus labios, le dio las buenas noches.

-Suerte en tu misión.- Dijo ella apenada mirando el suelo.- Espero que vuelvas pronto.

-Lo haré.- Kakashi le dio otro beso de buenas noches y se subió a descansar.

A la mañana siguiente partió a su misión, no sin antes ver dormir a Hikari durante más de diez minutos y darle un nuevo beso de despedida. Aquello iba a ser difícil de nuevo. Cada vez que se separaban, se sentía solo.

**o-o-o-o**

El tiempo seguía pasando para la pareja. Sin darse cuenta habían pasado ocho meses de la muerte de Obito, casi siete desde que se comprometieran Minato y Kushina, seis desde que lo nombraran Hokage al rubio y cuatro de la desaparición de Rin y la boda de Minato y Kushina.

Kakashi se levantó esa mañana con una sonrisa. Hoy era su treceavo cumpleaños y deseaba tener un día espacial con Hikari. Tras darse una ducha y bajar a desayunar, decidió llevarla a dar un paseo.

-Hikari.- Kakashi se acercó a la nombrada.- Vayamos a pasear hoy.

-Esta bien.- Ella le sonrió.- Hoy haremos lo que tú quieras, ya que es tu día.

Los dos salieron ha pasear por las calles de la villa y se detubieron a tomar una bebida. Aún hacía calor y esa era la mejor opción para refrescarse. Tras pasar el día paseando y besandose, fueron al fin a la heladería al anochecer.

-¿Por qué no tomas tu helado de chocolate?- Preguntó Hikari devertida.

-No puedo hacerlo aquí.- Y señaló las calles.- Recuerda que nadie sabe como es mi rostro.

-Pero ya no eres Anbu.- Ella apretó un poco el cono enfadandose.

-No sé si volveré a serlo, así que prefiero que las cosas continuen así.- Dijo el peligris encogiendose de hombros.

-Toma helado.- Dijo divertida Hikari.- Banana, banana, banana...- Canturreaba mientras frotaba su hombro contra el hombro de Kakashi, quién ahora llevaba su mascara machada de helado de platano.

-Eres mala.- Dijo pasando la lengua por la tela.- Esta bueno.- Y sonrió bajo la mascara.

-Eres un guarro.- Dijo ella corriendo hacía la casa.

Al llegar a casa, la joven dejó sus sandalias de kunohichi en la entrada y corrió hacía la sala principal.

-No corras.- Le dijo Kakashi en un susurro tras parecer a sus espaldas asustandola.- Eres mala.

Kakashi la giró de golpe y junto sus labios contra los de ella. Un gemido salió de los dos jovenes al apretar sus cuerpos.

-Hikari.- Kakashi le quitó el chaleco a Hikari y lo dejó caer al suelo.

-Feliz cumpleaños.- Ella devoró sus labios y paseó sus manos por encima de la camiseta de Kakashi acariciando su torso.

-Gracias.- Susurró entre beso y beso.

-Mañana me voy de misión.- Dijo ella apenada.- ¿Podrías dormir conmigo esta noche?

-Hi...Hikari.- Dijo Kakashi sonrojandose.

-No...no es lo que tú crees, pervertido.- Y ella negó con la cabeza divertida.

Kakashi y Hikari entraron en la habitación de ella y se acostaron juntos en la cama de la joven. Tras darse un par de besos inocentes, al fin cayeron dormidos.

Al día siguiente, los dos se encontraban en la puerta de la casa para la despedida. No les gustaba hacer aquello, pero era su deber como shinobis. Hikari se acercó a Kakashi y sin previo aviso saltó sobre sus brazos y bajó su mascara atrapando sus labios entre los de ella.

-¿Ves como eres mala?- Dijo alzando sus cejas.

-Me encanta que me abraces.- Y volvió a besarlo succionando su labio inferior y mordisqueando su lengua.- Y que me beses y acaricies de esa forma.

Kakashi gimió al sentir que su cuerpo se despertaba ante tales besos. Un calor invadió su bajo vientre y apretó a la joven contra él.

-Tú si eres malo.- Dijo ella bajando de sus brazos.- Me debes una.- Dijo sonriendo pícaramente.

Kakashi negó con la cabeza, ya que cuendo sonreía así, era que lo que se le había ocurrido a la pelinegra no era nada bueno.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó dudoso.

-Me tengo que ir.- Dijo agachando la mirada.- Pero no sin antes darte un nuevo beso.

Hikari se acercó a él y lo besó de nuevo como si no hubiera un mañana. El joven volvió a gemir y trató de apretarse contra el cuerpo de ella. Hikari al notar sus intenciones se separó del peligris y bajó sus manos hasta su cintura aprisionando el miembro del joven entre sus dedos.

-Banana, banana, banana...- Canturreó mientras lo acariciaba sobre la ropa.- Nos vemos en unos días.

Y así, salió de la casa dejandolo solo, pensativo y caliente...muy caliente.

**o-o-o-o**

Los días sin Hikari eran eternamente aburridos, pero ahora que había vuelto a casa, se sentía feliz. No quería salir de misión, ya que desde que él lideraba al grupo de shinobis de sus misiones, estaba realmente asqueado. A los shinobis, no les gustaba que su lider tuviera solo un año más que ellos, o que incluso fuera más pequeño en algunas ocasiones.

El shinobi se sentó en el jardían a esperar las ordenes de su Hokage. Minato lo había citado allí para contarle como se desarrollaría la misión. Cerró los ojos y se tumbó en la hierba. Tan solo hacía medi ahora que Hikari había vuelto a casa y ya lo había sacado de quicio. A ella le gustaba picarlo y lo conseguía con tan solo dos palabras.

-Vamos.- Dijo Minato apareciendo de pronto a su lado.

-Siempre me asustas.- Dijo Kakashi levantandose de golpe.- Vamos a esa misión y regresemos cuanto antes.

Minato ya no salía de misión al ser el Hokage de la villa, pero de vez en cuando le gustaba ir a alguna fácil con Kakashi sin que nadie se enterara. La misión era muy fácil, solo debían abordar a dos shinobis que habían robado unos pergaminos de un poblado. Minato había dejado uno de sus Kunais especiales en su despacho. Le dejaría otro a Kakashi y otro lo lanzaría a los ninjas. Así, con su tecnica llegaría a ellos y desaparecerían sin nisiquiera darse cuenta de su presencia.

Al llegar al bosque y alcanzar a los shinobis, Minato dejó el Kunai clavado en el árbol al lado de Kakashi. El joven peligris, le había estado todo el camino contando sus aventuras con Hikari y pidiendole consejos. Minato cansado de escuchar sus quejas, le había explicado la misión y había salido tras los ninjas. Kakashi, al ver a su maestro lanzar el Kunai especial al lado de los shinobis, se quedó mirandolos. Aquello siempre era un espectaculo para sus ojos.

Minato avanzó rápidamente hacía los shinobis y trató de coger los pergaminos. Estos se dieron cuenta de su presencia y lo atacaron poniendo un Kunai en el cuello del Hokage. Kakashi al ver a su maestro en peligro, lanzó lo que tenía más a mano. Minato al ver que era el Kunai que había dejado como punto de referencia se enfadó con Kakashi. Desde que salía con Hikari, estaba en las nubes. Sin poder evitarlo, atravesó el cuello de cada shinobi con sus Kunais y miró al peligris enfadado.

-¡Kakashi!- Dijo Minato enfuerecido.- He tenido que matarlos por tu culpa.

-Lo... lo siento.- Kakashi se avergonzó de si mismo y volvió en silencio a la villa.

Al llegar a la casa, el joven estaba decepcionado consigo mismo y enfadado. Hikari lo observó y trató de alegrarlo. Lo invitó a dar una vuelta y salió de la casa. Kakashi sin muchos ánimos la siguió.

-Eres un aburrido.- Dijo la joven cerrando la puerta de casa.- Estas serio y así no me gustas.

-Estoy enfadado.- Dijo Kakashi seriamente.- Le he fallado a Minato.

-Va.- Hikari tiró de la bandana de Kakashi.- Sigueme si la quieres.- Y salió corriendo por la villa.

Kakashi al verla, se enfadó más todavía y entró en la casa dejandola en la calle. No iba a caer en su juego...no esta vez. Hikari entró al ver que no la seguía y lo siguió hasta la sala. Kakashi estaba cenando solo.

-¿Me la vas a devolver?- Preguntó serio.

-No, no me la has quitado.- Y ella le sonrió.- Tendrás que pedir una nueva a Minato.- Y acto seguido se levantó para ir a la cama.

Al día siguiente, Kakashi se levantó aún enfadado consigo mismo y bajó a desayunar.

-¿Vas a devolvermela?- Preguntó a la muchacha al verla en la cocina.

-Ya te dije que no.- Y ella salió de la casa.- Me voy a entrenar con mi grupo. Nos vemos a la noche.

Kakashi negó con la cabeza y sin mucho ánimo fue ha pedir una nueva al puesto que le correspondía. Por el camino se encontró con Minato y el rubio lo miró extrañado.

-¿Y tu bandana?- Le preguntó serio.

-La perdí en alguna parte.- Dijo agachando la cabeza y apretando su nueva bandana entre sus dedos.

-Ya.- Minato se giró y salió del edificio sin decir nada más.

Algún día Hikari se las pagaría. Kakashi había tenido que sufrir otra de las miradas serias de su maestro y Hokage de la villa.

**o-o-o-o**

Octubre había llegado y con ello el otoño. Kakashi estaba contento al ver de nuevo a Jiraiya. Los tres habían salido a dar un paseo por la villa hasta detenerse en un pequeño claro cerca de las aguas termales.

Jiraiya se separó de la pareja dejandolos solos y desapareciendo entre unos matorrales. Kakashi sonrió al saber de su sintenciones y se recostó sobre la hierba. Hiraki, sin pensarselo dos veces, se sentó sobre las caderas de su novio y trazó varios circulos con su cuerpo. Kakashi gimió al sentirla de esa forma sobre él.

-No vuelvas ha hacer eso.- Pidió Kakashi en un susurro.- O no responderé de mis actos.- Sonrió bajo la mascara.

-¿Y si no quiero que respondas?- Preguntó Hikari con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios.

-No seas así.- Kakashi la abrazó contra su pecho y apoyó su cabeza sobre la de la joven.- Luego dices que te traumatizo y te pervierto.

-La culpa de todo la tiene ese viejo pervertido.- Hikari señaló a Jiraiya.

-Solo está reuninendo datos.- Dijo Kakashi soltandola divertido.- Vamos se hace tarde.- Dijo levantandolos del suelo.- Ya es de noche.-Y tiró de su muñeca llevando a Hikari con él.

-¡Hasta luego, viejo pervertido!- Gritó Hikari hacía Jiraiya.

-Hay alguien fuera.- Se escuchó la voz de una mujer.- Seguro es ese pervertido de nuevo.

-Me habeis fastidiado mi información.- Dijo molesto Jiraiya mientras corría huyendo del lugar.

-Nunca cambiará.- Suspiró Kakashi.

-Dice que va a empezar uan serie nueva...- Hikari se sonrojó.- Es sobre mujeres y hombres...tú sabes...

-Minato dice que es un viejo verde.- Kakashi sonrió.- Es divertido...además, pasa poco tiempo en la aldea.

-Vamos a casa.- Dijo de pronto Hikari.- Tengo hambre.

Tras caminar juntos de la mano hacía la casa, los dos entraron en silencio. Hikari se dirigió a la cocina a preparar la cena y Kakashi subió a su habitación a darse una ducha. El día había sido entretenido. Kakashi adoraba los días libres.

El joven de cabellos grises salió de la ducha y se paró frente a su mesita de noche. Allí estaba la foto de su equipo. Kakashi suspiró y sus ojos se medio cerraron en señal de tristeza. Muchas veces, deseaba que Rin y Obito estubieran allí.

-Rin, Obito ¿Que estais haciendo?- Preguntó mirando sus rostros.- ¿Soys felices allá donde estais?

-Otra vez hablandole al retrato.- Hikari entró en la habitación asustandolo.

-Hikari.- Kakashi le sonrió tristemente y se levantó el cuello de su camiseta tapando así su rostro.

-Lo siento si te asusté.- Hikari se coloreó.- La cena ya está...y...no bajabas.

-Ya bajo.- Dijo Kakashi echandole un último vistazo a la foto de sus compañeros.

Al llegar abajo, la cena ya estaba servida en la mesa y la anciana ya se había ido a casa.

-¿Cuanto crees que le falta a Kushina para tener a Naruto?- Dijo Hikari con ojos vidriosos.

-No creo que le falte mucho.- Dijo Kakashi mientras absorvía los fideos de sus palillos.

-Mañana es diez de octubre.- Y suspiró.- Que rápido pasa el tiempo.

Si, el tiempo pasaba muy deprisa y eso Kakashi lo notaba. Desde que había llegado a su vida, había llenado el hueco de su corazón. Su sonrisa, sus ojos, sus palabras y su apoyo, eran lo que hacía seguir adelante. Solo ellos dos.

-Nosotros dos.- Dijo Kakashi antes de irse a dormir.- Por mucho que pase el tiempo, siempre seremos nosotros dos. Buenas noches, Hikari.

-Buenas noches, amor.- Hikari se levantó de la mesa y lo abrazó por detras.- Que sueñes conmigo. Y tras sus palabras, paseó suavemente su mano por los pantalones de Kakashi sacandole un gemido. Tras aquel gesto, ella subió las escaleras dejandolo allí.

Kakashi miró asombrado por donde había desaparecido su novia y tras soltar un jadeo de frustración, se fue a dormir. Algo en su interior, le decía que el día siguiente iba a ser un día muy difícil.

**o-o-o**

Kakashi no había pasado muy buena noche gracias a su "Novia." Se levantó frustado de la cama y fué a darse una buena ducha de agua fría ¿Por qué lo trataba así? Tras enjabonarse el cuerpo y la cabeza, salió vistiendose con ropa de Shinobi. Hoy era diez de Octubre y el sol resplandecía fuera de la casa.

Al llegar abajo, solo divisó a la anciana limpiando la cocina. Aquello lo extrañó, ya que Hikari si no estaba de misión, siempre desayunaba con él.

-¿Y Hikari?- Preguntó molesto.

-Salió a hacer la compra y a comer con su compañera de equipo.- Dijo tranquilamente la mujer.

-Bien.- Kakashi terminó de desayunar y salió a la sala dispuesto a pasar de ella.

Al llegar allí encontró los papeles que Jiraiya le había dado. El hombre estaba ansioso de que alguien le diera la opinión de su primer libro de Icha Icha. Se sentó en el sofá y perdido entre las hojas pasó la mañana. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, la mujer le había dejado la comida sobre la mesa y se había marchado de la casa.

Kakashi comió en silencio mientras maldecía a Jiraiya...no tenía bastante con las caricias de su novia, para que el viejo le dejara hojas de una novela subida de tono. Tras terminar de comer, se sentó en el sofá a esperar a Hikari mientras terminaba de leer la novela.

-Kakashi.- Hikari lo llamó al entrar en la casa.

-En la sala.- Dijo el peligris sin soltar las hojas.

Hikari entró en la sala y descubrió al Shinobi tapandose la entrepierna con un almohadón y sonriendole sin su mascara.

-¿Que ocurre?- Dijo ella acercandose a él.

-Nada.- Dijo Kakashi nervioso.- Solo que estaba leyendo lo que me dejó Jiraiya.

-Veo que te ha sentado bien.- Y sin previo aviso se sentó sobre Kakashi apartando el cojín.- Muy bien.- Y se frotó sobre la erección del joven.

-Hikari.- Gimió kakashi.

Tras aquel gesto, las cosas empezaron a ponerse subidas de tono. Por una vez en la vida, él se atrevió a acariciar los pechos de Hikari por debajo de su jersey de rejilla. Ella se acercó a él y devoró sus labios con ansia y excitación. Kakashi descendió por su cuerpo y acarició su parte intima por encima del pantalón llevandola al cielo.

Hikari se sentía dichosa y excitada. Los gemidos de los dos eran incontrolables así como sus caricias. Una sirena de fondo los sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Otra vez con el simulacro.- Dijo molesta Hikari levantandose a regañadientes.

-Será mejor que obedezcamos.- Dijo Kakashi con la respiración entrecortada.- Por mucho que nos moleste ahora.

Kakashi cogió a Hikari de la muñeca y la sacó de la casa.

-Tu mascara.- Le dijo ella sonrojada.- Se ve tu rostro.- Kakshi se subió la mascara y se colocó su bolsa de herramientas shinobi.- Toma.- Le tendió el chaleco de Jonnin a Hikari.

-¿Cuando lo has cogido?- Dijo ella sorprendida mientras se lo abrochaba y ataba su bolsa a la cintura.

-No querrás que te vean las tetas tras ese sueter.- Dijo señalando el sueter de rejilla.

-No.- Hikari se sonrojó y agradeció que su novio fuera tan atento.

Los dos corrieron cogidos de la mano y sin pararse. De pronto, un monstruo de pelo rojizo los asustó. Un zorro gigante estaba atacando la villa ¿Que estaba sucediendo?


	4. Solos

_Hola a todos y todas las lectoras, aquí mi regalo de año nuevo jejejje... os deseo lo mejor para este 2013 y que vuestros deseos se cumplan. Como siempre gracias a los qu etomais vuestro tiempo a comentar el capitulo... de verdad, muchas gracias. _

Salex,_** Ohaio Nee-chan, si, creo qu epor amor llegamos a perdonar cosas imperdonables... les cortan el royo y además queda en vergüenza..¿que más le queda aguantar a Kakashi? Jejeje gracias como siempre por estar aquí leyendo Nee-chan.. y como no, gracias por ser mi hermana, por estar esta noche especial a mi lado... que tus deseos se cumplan este año.. aishiteru Nee-chan.. el año que viene, habrá más Kakashi jejejej sayoooo nos leemos en el escritorio de al lado... kisss...**_La dama negra,_** una vez más, muchas gracias por dejar un comentario, Jiraiya Itachi y Sasuke ejem... poco a poco verdad es que aun le queda mucho por sufrir a Kakashi... nos leemos cuidat ey feliz año kisss... sayooo... y gracias... **_Maya,_** jaja hola Guest jejejjejje bueno que decir.. gracia spor tu mega comentario.. me reí mucho jejej la verdad es qu eme pillaste cuando te empezaste areferir al destino y me quede WTF? Jajaja buen abroma.. y bueno mi Nee-chan pregunta si Junior es de verdad tu hermano o es tu alter ego... osea tu Inner... jejeje... feliz año y que tus deseos se cumplan.. muchas gracia spor entrar a formar parte de esta pequeña familia en esta historia...** _

_Gracias alas tres.. un beso enorme... hasta pronto... _

* * *

_Disclaymer: La historia original de este fic es mio. Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, el gran creador del manga de Naruto. Otros personajes son de invención mía, así como lugares, armas y otras cosas._

* * *

_Summary:El clan Ryūzoku es aniquilado y Hikari termina en Konoha. Kakashi y ella se aman, pero ella desaparece con un secreto ¿Que pasará entonces? Jiraiya, Itachi y Sasuke Uchiha serán reunidos por Iori Sakumo ¿Quién es ese chico de quince años? Muerte, amor, intriga, humor..._

* * *

**3 Solos**

Kakashi iba cogido de la mano de Hikari. Sus piernas temblaban y el miedo recorría su cuerpo entero. Giró su cabeza por unos segundos para mirar a la mujer que estaba a su lado. Miedo...el miedo se había apoderado por primera vez de su corazón. Podía escuchar los gritos de las personas heridas por el Kyuubi.

¿Que estaba ocurriendo? Se preguntaba una y otra vez mientras seguía corriendo al lado de la mujer que amaba. Una mano apareció de golpe delante de su rostro y Kakashi se detuvo al ver quien era. Inoichi Yamanaka lo observaba con el rostro sudado y los ojos llenos de terror.

-Teneis que ir a la roca de los Hokages.- Dijo con voz seria.- Soys la juventud de la aldea y el futuro de los Shinobis.

-Si.- Kakashi apretó la mano de Hikari y siguió corriendo en dirección a la roca de los Hokages.- No tengas miedo.- Le dijo Kakashi a Hikari.- Yo te protegeré siempre.

-A tu lado no tengo miedo.- Dijo Hikari con una sonrisa de preocupación.- Solo temo por la gente que esta fuera.

-Minato nos ayudará.- Kakashi abrazó a la mujer cuando entraron en los pasillos de piedra.- El Yondaime es muy bueno...él nos salvará.

-Minato...- Hikari miró el cielo una vez más antes de cerrar la puerta.- Suerte.

Los dos jovenes entraron en la sala donde estaban los demás niños y adolescentes. Kakashi observó a Azuma, Kurenai, Anko, Gai... todos ellos eran de su misma edad o algo más mayores. También observó a los pequeños niños llorando por sus padres y asustados.

Los golpes se escuchaban muy amenudo. Los derrumbes y los gritos de los ninjas. Aquello era una masacre y ellos eran el futuro de la aldea... Kakashi se sentó en el suelo y abrazó a Hikari contra su pecho. Solo rezaba para que aquello acabara cuanto antes.

Las horas pasaban y los niños iban quedandose dormidos. Por un instant,e pudo ver a Iruka llorando en un rincón. Sus ojos reflejaban el miedo y el terror que acababa de vivir fuera de aquellas protectoras paredes de piedra.

La puerta se abrió y un Shinobi adulto apareció con el rostro lleno de sangre y una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Se acercó a la gente despierta y les comunicó que todo había terminado. Kakashi zarandeó suavemente a Hikari y la despertó. Tras ponerse en pie, caminaron lentamente hacía la luz del nuevo día que los esperaba.

-Kakashi.- Hikari escondió su rostro en el pecho del peligris.- Esto es horrible.

-Lo sé.- Kakashi miró cada rincón destrozado de la aldea.- Hay muchos cuerpos...

-Bien.- La voz del mismo Shinobi que había abierto la puerta, llamó su atención.- Queremos que cada uno acuda a su casa y espere las nuevas ordenes. A los pequeños que no tengan un adulto a su cargo, queremos que los lleveis al hospital de Konoha.

Kakashi y Hikari asintieron con la cabeza y se encaminaron a la casa Hatake. Kakashi podía reconocer los cuerpos de sus compañeros. Su corazón latía fuertemente en su pecho y su cuerpo temblaba de la cabeza a los pies. Al llegar a casa, los dos se recostaron en la cama de Hikari y se durmieron por el cansancio. Ninguno de los dos se quitó las ropas de ninja y ninguno de los dos comió nada.

Dos golpes en la puerta despertaron al peligris. El sol ya se había escondido y la noche había hecho acto de presencia. Se habían pasado todo el día durmiendo sin enterarse de nada. Kakashi salió ha abrir la puerta y abrió sus ojos de par en par al ver allí al Sandaime.

-Kakashi, vengo personalmente para comunicarte esta noticia.- El Sandaime le entregó un pergamino, se dio la vuelta y se marchó.- Nos vemos mañana.

Kakashi cerró la puerta de casa, sin entender que es lo que ocurría para que el Sandaime le hubiese dado aquel pergamino personalmente. Poco a poco lo desenrolló y tras leer aquellas palabras, sintió que todo aquello que lo rodeaba estaba fuera de lugar...así como su cuerpo y su alma.

Minato y Kushina habían muerto. Ya no estarían más con él ¿Que había hecho en la vida para perder todo aquello que amaba? Kakashi sintió la ira apoderarse de su cuerpo. Entró en la sala principal de la casa con lágrimas en sus ojos. Tenía ganas de gritar, ganas de odiar todo aquello que le rodeaba. Se sentía solo y vacío. Observó a la anciana que cuidaba la casa y negó con la cabeza dando un grito de desesperación.

La mujer lo observó con lágrimas en sus labios y viejos ojos negros. No podía entender como todo aquello le era arrebatado de esa forma a su pequeño Kakashi. El muchacho subió las escaleras y de un portazo sacó a la anciana de sus pensamientos. La mujer decidió dejarlo solo por un largo tiempo. Debía sacar esa rabia de su interior y desahogarse. Sí, sería lo mejor.

Kakashi entró en la habitación y observó todos sus recuerdos. Las fotos de su antiguo equipo y de Minato. Observó una fotografía donde Kushina se estaba acariciando el vientre y sonreía a la camara. Kakashi cerró los puños con furia y lanzó su bandana contra la mesa rompiendo la lamparita de noche.

El peligris dio otro grito de angustía contra la nada. Con furia se quitó sus guantes de Anbu y los estampó contra la pared ¿Por qué? Se preguntaba una y otra vez ¿Por qué a ellos? Kakashi sintió como las piernas le temblaban y su corazón latía desbocado en su pecho. Le dolía. De nuevo le dolía ese pequeño musculo insignificante...

Se acercó despacio hasta la estantería donde tenía todas sus herramientas ninjas y las cogió una a una lanzandolas contra todo aquello que estaba a su alcance. Los Kunais y los Shurikens invadían la sala. Kakashi cogió los libros de la academia que aún guardaba y empezó a romper paguina por paguina todos aquellos recuerdos.

Un latido fuerte en su pecho lo avisó de que no podía continuar así. Sin embargo no se detuvo...no podía detenerse. Kakashi se levantó del suelo y de un solo golpe partió la puerta del armario. Necesitaba sacar toda esa ira de su interior...necesitaba sentirse libre.

Libre... ¿Que era aquella maravillosa palabra? Pensó mientras rasgaba cada prenda de ropa con su Kunai. ¿Realmente podría sentirse así alguna vez? No... él sabía que jamás le sería permitido ser libre. Siempre habría alguien amado que desaparecería. Era una lección que había aprendido después de perder a su madre y finalmente ver como su padre se quitaba la vida.

Sakumo Hatake... Kakashi observó la fotografía de su padre sobre el escritorio ¿Por qué? Le preguntó con lágrimas en sus ojos derramandose sin piedad alguna. El joven se acercó al escritorio y barrió con su brazo todo lo que allí había. Por un instante, clavó el Kunai una y otra vez contra la oscura madera.

La desesperación se estaba apoderando de él. Muchos habían muerto en aquel ataque del Kyuubi a la villa. Kakashi sintió como la respiración empezaba a fallarle, el ataque de ansiedad estaba cerca. Pronto colapsaría y desearía morir como habían muerto todos aquellos que amaba.

Otro grito salió de su garganta en el mismo instante en que la puerta de la habitación se había abierto. Kakashi se quedó de espaldas a la puerta de rodillas en el suelo. Su respiración estaba agitada y sus ojos nublados por las lágrimas.

-Kakashi.- La voz de Hikari sonó ronca y triste.

-Hikari.- Kakashi tapó su rostro con sus manos.- No deberías estar aquí.- Susurró.- No deberías ver esto.- Pidió el joven con suplica.

-No estas solo.- Ella cerró la puerta de la habitación antes de acercarse al muchacho.- Siempre estaré aquí.

Kakashi se levantó del suelo y se giró. Pudo observar como las lágrimas también resvalaban por el rostro de la joven. Hikari no podía ver completamente el rostro de Kakashi, pero sabía que su labio inferior temblaba bajo aquella mascara.

-¿No estoy solo?- Preguntó Kakashi con la voz rota.- Pierdo a todo aquel que amo ¿Que he hecho mal?- Preguntó agachando la cabeza.

-No has hecho nada malo.- Hikari se acercó a Kakashi y lo abrazó.- Eres buena persona, buen ninja y buen novio.- Hikari separó el rostro de Kakashi de su hombro.

-Me siento solo.- Dijo él desviando la mirada.- Necesito...

-¿Que necesitas Kakashi? Solo... pidemelo.- Dijo Hikari en tono de suplica.

La muchacha ya no sabía como consolar al hombre que amaba. Ella deseaba mostrarle que no estaba solo. Que ella estaba a su lado para amarle.

-No quiero sentirme solo.- Dijo él mirando los ojos púrpura de Hikari.- Necesito saber, necesito sentir.

Kakashi se acercó a Hikari y la estrechó entre sus brazos. Ella entrelazó sus dedos entre los finos hilos plateados de Kakashi y lo acercó a su rostro. Despacio bajó la mascara que cubría el rostro del peligris y juntó sus labios contra los de él.

-No quiero sentirme solo.- Suplicó Kakashi.- Necesito saber que sigo vivo ha pesar de este dolor que me esta matando por dentro.

-Kakashi.- Hikari lo acercó a la desordenada cama y suspiró.- Necesitas denscansar. Yo te ayudaré.

Despacio y con mucha ternura, Hikari deslizó la camiseta de Kakashi sobre sus brazos y lo despojó de ella. Con manos temblorosas desabrochó los pantalones del peligris y los dejó caer al suelo. Kakashi no dijo nada, solamente necesitaba saber que ella estaba ahí, a su lado.

-Tumbate.- Le pidió ella acariciando el rostro de él.- Me quedaré aquí contigo el tiempo que lo necesites.

Kakashi se movió automaticamente sobre la cama. Su cuerpo casi no respondía a sus ordenes y su mente luchaba por quedarse en blanco. Solo quería que aquel dolor y aquel sentimiento de soledad desapareciesen de su interior.

-Hikari.- Susurró contra la almohada.- No me dejes solo.- Pidió entre lágrimas.

-No lo haré.- Hikari se quitó su chaleco de Jonnin y sus pantalones y se tumbó al lado de Kakashi.- Estoy aquí por ti. Tú me devolviste la vida y mis sueños. Te necesito tanto como tú a mi, Kakashi.

-Besame.- Le pidió el muchacho.- Amame, Hikari. Hazme tuyo para siempre y no me sueltes nunca, por favor. Dame una razón para seguir viviendo.

Hikari entendió las palabras de Kakashi y lo que le estaba pidiendo. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios rosados y su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente dentro de su pecho. Asintió despacio y apartó los mechones rebeldes de pelo negro que caían sobre su rostro.

-Somos uno, Kakashi.- Hikari besó dulcemente los labios de su amado y lo aprisionó contra su cuerpo.

Kakashi sintió las manos de la joven sobre su pecho. Aquellas dulces caricias lo hacían olvidar incluso de como se llamaba. Los dedos inexpertos de ella, acariciaron su abdomen y él gimió ante aquel contacto. Kakashi la tendió sobre la cama y se sentó despacio sobre las piernas de Hikari. La observó durante unos segundos y bajó despacio hasta rozar sus labios.

La sentía, sentía el cuerpo de aquella mujer contra el suyo. Sentía su calidez llenandolo por completo. Tras rozar la lengua de ella, un gemido se escapó de su garganta muriendo contra sus bocas enlazadas.

Hikari sentía la piel ardiente de Kakashi bajo las yemas de sus dedos. Era suave y firme. Mordió levemente el labio de él y se estremeció. Podía sentir la respiración de él contra su cuello y sus manos sobre su vientre subiendole la camiseta poco a poco.

-¿Me permites?- Pidió Kakashi contra el cuello de Hikari.

-Sí, pue...des.- La voz de Hikari se rompió en aquel instante. Una ola de placer la invadió al sentir la mano de Kakashi rozar su pecho.- Tocame.- Pidió avergonzada.

Kakashi deslizó suavemente el sueter sobre el cuerpo de Hikari y lo dejó caer al suelo. Ella era sumamente perfecta, y esa perfección lo hacía a él ser mejor persona. El peligris descendió poco a poco las manos sobre su pecho. La piel ardía allá donde tocaba. Un gemido ronco escapó de su garganta al llegar a la tela de sus bragitas. Miró con súplica a Hikari y con manos temblorosas se adentró bajo ellas cogiendolas de la goma.

-Puedes hacerlo.- Hikari le sonrió nerviosa.

Kakashi se recostó sobre ella entre sus piernas y besó sus labios despacio. Sus lenguas se rozaron suavemente y los dos jadearon temblorosos. Kakashi descendió por su mejilla dejando un rastro de dulces besos. Poco a poco se alejaba de los labios de la morena acercandose más y más a su cuello y a sus pechos.

Su piel era suave y Kakashi lo reconoció nada más besó el pecho izquierdo de la joven. La observó a los ojos mientras besaba su vientre, y ella lo miró con amor y deseo. Kakashi sonrió levemente y bajó la única prenda de ropa que le quedaba a Hikari. Sus manos temblaban ante aquel gesto tan íntimo y su corazón golpeaba su pecho desesperado.

Kakashi observó el cuerpo desnudo de Hikari y sus mejillas se colorearon. Jamás pensó que estaría de esa forma con ella tan pronto. Ella era completamente hermosa. Hikari cogió a Kakashi por sus hombros y lo acostó entre sus piernas. No era la primera vez que estaban en esa portura, pero si la primera en que ella estaba completamente desnuda y él en ropa interior.

-No me mires así.- Pidió avergonzada.- Mis mejillas arden.

-No tengas vergüenza.- Pidió Kakashi contra sus labios.- Somos uno.

Hikari respiró hondo y jadeó al sentir el cuerpo duro de Kakashi contra su intimidad. Sin ropa era más placentero. Ella gimió al sentir los labios de Kakashi sobre sus pechos y las manos de él sobre sus piernas. Hikari descendió por los costados del peligris y lo agarró fuertemente por sus nalgas. Necesitaba más de aquello.

-Hikari.- Gimió Kakashi al sentir el calor que ella desprendía.- Hikari.

-Me siento extraña.- Le reconoció ella.- Pero me gusta estar así contigo.

-Te amo, Hikari.- Los ojos de ella se abrieron de golpe al escuchar esas palabras.- Gracias.

-Te amo, Kakashi.- Hikari adentró las manos en la ropa interior del peligris y acarició las nalgas del joven.- Me gusta sentirte así.- Le confesó.

Kakashi apretó sus caderas contra las de ella para sentir de nuevo esa sensación inigualable. Aquello no era nada de lo que había conocido antes. Un gemido se escapó de sus labios al sentir como ella tiraba hacía abajo su ropa interior y sus cuerpos se rozaban desnudos.

Hikari se sonrojó al sentir el cuerpo de Kakashi contra el suyo. No había marcha atrás, lo necesitaba tanto como él a ella. Lamió suavemente el cuello del peligris y lo besó haciendole saber que ella también quería ser uno con su ser.

Kakashi abrió de nuevo las piernas de Hikari y la miró a los ojos. Tenía miedo, miedo de hacerle daño y perderla. Sus mejillas se colorearon cuando sintió la mirada de Hikari . Ella observaba sus cuerpos denudos y sonreía de una forma extraña.

-Hazlo.- Pidió en un susurro.

Kakashi asintió y se tumbó sobre ella. Un gemido se escapó de sus labios al sentir la humedad de su interior. Poco a poco introdujo la punta de su sexo hasta chocar con la prueba de que ella era virgen. Un quejido de dolor salió de los labios de ella y sin poder evitarlo, Kakashi se retiró de su interior.

-Lo siento.- Dijo avergonzado.- No quería hacerte daño, no quiero hacerte daño.

-Es...- Hikari cerró los ojos y le sonrió.- Es normal. Yo tampoco quiero hacerte daño, pero deseo que continues.- Y apretó las caderas de Kakashi contra las suyas.- Se sentía tan bien teniendote dentro.

-Hikari.- Kakashi volvió a entrar en ella despacio.- Te amo.

Tras aquellas palabras, ella lo empujó con sus manos y sintió como se desgarraba en su interior. Un pequeño grito salió de su garganta y las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos resbalando por su rostro. Kakashi apretó los dientes al sentirse completamente en su interior. También le había dolido aquel gesto.

-Solo dime cuando.- Dijo Kakashi contra sus labios.- Y lo haré.

Hikari empujó las caderas de Kakashi nuevamente y cerró sus ojos al sentir aquel pinchazo atravesar su vientre. Podía sentir el cuerpo de Kakashi entrar y salir de ella. Sus respiraciones agitadas y el sudor recorrer su piel.

-Muevete.- Le susurró mientras lamía su oreja.- Esto tenía que pasar de todas formas.- Hikari besó su mandíbula.- Si no hoy, otro día, pero yo debía ser tuya.

-Hikari.- Kakashi salió despacio de ella para adentrarse de nuevo y sentir como una ola de placer invadía su cuerpo. Un gemido ronco salió de su garganta y Hikari rió suavemente contra su hombro.

-¿Te gusta?- Preguntó curiosa.

-Si.- Kakashi tembló sobre ella.- Es...mágico. Me encanta estar dentro de ti.- Le dijo mordiendose el labio inferior y sobrojado.

-Kakashi.- Ella cerró sus ojos.- Aún me duele, pero...

-¿Me detengo?- Kakashi la miró asustado.- Solo haré lo que tú quieras.

-No.- Hikari gimió.- Me siento extraña. Ya no duele tanto, pero siento... ahhh.- Volvió agemir.

-No.- Kakashi se sacudió sobre ella.- No cierres, no puedo...Hikari.- Kakashi sintió como un fuerte calor atravesaba su bajo vientre y ese calor se expandió haciendo que se derramara en su interior.

-Kakashi.- Ella acarició sus cabellos.- Te amo, pero necesito levantarme.

-Lo...lo siento.- Kakashi salió de su interior y la miró apenado ¿Estaría bien?- Hikari.

-Me duele.- Hikari trató de levantarse de la cama y observó la sangre que manchaba las sábanas.- Estoy bien.- Dijo al ver el rostro preocupado de Kakashi.

-Te hice daño.- Dijo él levantandose.- Dejame que te ayude.

-Estoy bien.- Hikari le sonrió cogiendo su mano.- Poco a poco...supongo. La gente adulta lo hace continuamente, así que...

-Si.- Kakashi agachó la cabeza.- Supongo que con la practiga irá mejor.

-Gracias por ayudarme.- Hikari se adentró en la ducha.- Ven conmigo.

Los dos se ducharon casi sin mirarse. Al fin y al cabo era la primer avez que se veían denudos y sentían vergüenza. Kakashi la ayudó a salir y la guió hasta su cama. Dejó caer las sábanas manchadas de sangre al suelo y colocó una limpia. Tras ponerse la ropa interior, los dos se abrazaron y durmieron toda la noche.

A la mañana siguiente, Hikari se despertó temprano. Un rubor coloreó sus mejillas al acordarse de lo que habían hecho ella y Kakashi la noche anterior. Se levantó de la cama y lo observó dormir durante un rato ¿Por qué? Se preguntó mientras miraba todo aquel desorden en la habitación. Solo deseaba darle felicidad y hacerle olvidar los malos momentos y el dolor.

Hikari entró a su habitación y se vistió con su ropa de Kunohichi. Iba a ser un día muy largo, ya que sentía como le ardía su interior. La sangre aún marcaba su ropa interior y aquello le demostraba que se había entregado a él, a la persona que amaba con toda su alma.

Descendió por las escaleras y entró en la cocina al oler el desayuno. La anciana estaba preparando algo delicioso. Hikari se sentó en la silla de golpe y gimió al sentir como un pinchazo atravesaba su vientre.

-¿Que te ocurre?- Preguntó la anciana sonriendole.

-Me duele todo.- Ella agachó al cabeza.- Oye.- La levantó de golpe y miró a los ojos negros de la anciana.- Dime por qué molesta tanto, vieja.

-¿Vieja?- La anciana le sirvió el vaso de leche y la comida del desayuno de un golpe.- Si no hubieras pervertido a mi Kakashi, no te pasaría eso.

-¿Pervertir?- Hikari se enfureció.- Yo no he pervertido a "Mi" Kakashi.- Dijo pronunciando fuertemente el MI.

Kakashi bajó las escaleras y se detuvo al escuchar la charla de las dos mujeres. Sonrió al escuchar como Hikari lo llamaba "Su Kakashi"

-Ten.- Dijo la anciana calentando una pequeña toalla y plegandola.- Esto te ira bien.- Abrió los pantalones de la muchacha y le adentró la toalla entre sus piernas.

-¡Quema!- Gritó Hikari.- ¿Tenías que hacerlo de esa forma?

-Eso te pasa por querer jugar a ser adulta.- La anciana miró la puerta.- Y deja de espiar, Kakashi. Para haber sido Anbu, no se te da muy bien espiar a las mujeres.

Kakashi sintió como toda la sangre se le subía a las mejillas y las orejas. Abrió la puerta de la cocina y entró avergonazado.

-Kakashi.- Hikari lo miró con un puchero.- Dile a la vieja estúpìda que no me trate así.

-Debes cambiarte.- Dijo Kakashi agachando la cabeza.- Hoy iremos de entierro.

-Lo...siento.- Dijo Hikari avergonzada.- No tardo.

Kakashi observaba el cielo azulado y maldecía aquel día ¿Por qué su corazón estaba triste y el cielo lo miraba de aquella forma? Los cuerpos de los ninjas eran enterrados uno a uno ante los ojos de toda la villa. Muchas familias lloraban por su perdida y aquello lo hacía enfadar cada vez más ¿Quien en su sano juicio mata tanta gente inocente? Cerró los puños a sus costados y suspiró.

El último en ser enterrado era Minato Namikaze. Un joven de veintitres años dedicado a su Villa. Yondaime Hokage y esposo ejemplar. El mejor Shinobi que Konoha podía esperar. Un gran heroe que había fallecido junto a Kushina por dar paz y libertad a su gente.

Las lágrimas volvieron a resvalar por su rostro, mientras observaba a los Shinobis allí presentes. Los clanes Hyüga, Aburame, Inuzuka, Akimichi, Nara, Yamanaka, Kurama, y por supuesto los mejores amigos del clan Namikaze...Los Uchiha, dejaron una corona de flores ante su gran tumba.

-Kakashi.- Hikari apretó su mano y lo miró a su único ojo visible.

-Dejame, Hikari.- Kakashi se soltó de la mano de su amada y caminó lentamente hasta la tumba de los Namikaze.- Maestro.- Sin poder evitarlo cayó de rodillas al suelo.- Gracias...gracias por ser como eras y ser quien eras. Gracias por dar tu vida por nosotros, por protegernos...

-Kakashi.- La voz del Sandaime llegó a sus oidos.- Es hora de ir a la piedra de los caidos.- El Sandaime apretó su hombro.

Kakashi sacó de su bolsa ninja un Kunai. Ese Kunai era muy espacial para él... Y tras observarlo por unos segundos, lo dejó a los pies de la tumba.

-Yo nunca seré como tú.- Dijo alejandose de la tumba.- Nunca podré utilizar tu tecnica, ni tu Kunai. Adiós maestro.

Tras aquellas palabras, observó como cada nombre de los caidos era grabado en aquella piedra. Como poco a poco fue reconstruyendose la aldea y como poco a poco la gente iba recuperando sus sonrisas. Desde aquel negro día, Kakashi se aferró a la única persona que quedaba a su lado. Hikari se convirtió en su todo y en su nada. Ella sería parte de él desde aquel momento en que perdió todo.


	5. Desaparecidos

_Hola! ya es día uno, así que aquí esta una nueva actu... nos leemos pronto..._

* * *

_Salex,** que te voy a decir Nee-chan... debes compartirme un poco más jejeje sé que el capi fue triste, pero así es la historia y lo sabes... bueno sin más, te dejo un nuevo capi jejejje.. nos leemos en el escritorio de al lado ne? Aishiteru Nee-chan... **Maya.**.. jajajajja que te voy a decir a ti y a tu hermano? puedes llamarme Desam, así me llaman mis amigas... es mi nombre real así que tienes todo el derecho de llamarme así... y Junior... lo mismo te digo... Des también me llaman, así que no tengo problemas... y sip no te has equivocado... salex es mi hermanita mayor de sangre jejeje.. bueno me alegra que te, o os gustase el capi jejejejje si es triste y demás, pero poco a poco irá tomando forma jajajaja y bueno me alegra saber que todos os habeis reido con la vieja y el trapo caliente jejejejjenos leemos pronto ne? cuidaros los dos y no peleeis tanto jajaja ( es broma me encantan vuestras pequeñas disputas jajajaj ) nos leemos sayooooo**_

* * *

_Disclaymer: La historia original de este fic es mio. Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, el gran creador del manga de Naruto. Otros personajes son de invención mía, así como lugares, armas y otras cosas._

* * *

_Summary:El clan Ryūzoku es aniquilado y Hikari termina en Konoha. Kakashi y ella se aman, pero ella desaparece con un secreto ¿Que pasará entonces? Jiraiya, Itachi y Sasuke Uchiha serán reunidos por Iori Sakumo ¿Quién es ese chico de quince años? Muerte, amor, intriga, humor..._

* * *

**4 Desaparecidos**

Kakashi observaba las estrellas sentado en el tejado. Minato, Kushina, Obito, Rin y su padre debían estar en algún lugar observandolos. Cerró su único ojo visible y suspiró. Habían pasado dos meses desde la desaparición del Yondaime y el nacimiento de su hijo. Kakashi sonrió al recordar el rostro del pequeño niño rubio. El contenedor del Kyuubi.

Kakashi se enfadó con Minato y Kushina cuando se enteró que ellos habían muerto para proteger la aldea, pero se enfureció más si eso era posible, al enterarse que habían usado a su propio hijo para contener a esa horrible bestia. Lo que más le sorprendió al peligris en su día, fue el enterarse que muy pocos shinobis, sabían quien era el rubio con bigotes extraños en sus mejillas. El Sandaime había decidido que el niño crecería sin saber quien era.

Se levantó del suelo y miró por última vez el cielo. Dos meses, dos meses tristes y largos. Caminó despacio por el tejado y saltó al suelo con agilidad, Hikari tenía que estar a punto de llegar de su última misión. Le encantaba espararla fuera de la casa, y ver su sonrisa cuando sus ojos se encontraban.

-Kakashi.- La voz de la joven llegó a su soídos.- Te amo.- Dijo ella nada más llegó frente a él.

-Hikari.- Kakashi la abrazó contra su cuerpo y acarició la nariz de la joven con la suya.- Yo también te he echado de menos.

-Te dije que te amaba.- Dijo ella sonriendo.- No que te había echado de menos.

-Yo también te amo.- Dijo el peligris sonriendo bajo su mascara.- Vamos dentro.

Kakashi la cogió de la mano y la adentró en la casa entre risas. Debía reconocer a grito pelado, que ella era ahora su única felicidad. Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y se bajó la mascara sonriendole.

-Besame.- Pidió Hikari sonrojada.- Deseo tener tus labios.

Kakashi obedeció al instante. Cada vez que se separaban, rezaba al cielo por volverse a ver. Juntó sus labios con los de la joven y gimió al sentir su lengua caliente adentrandose en su boca. Desde el día de la muerte de Minato, ellos dos no habían vuelto a tener un contacto tan íntimo, sin embargo, una parte de él sentía que pronto volvería a ocurrir.

-Hikari.- Dijo separando un poco sus labios de los de la joven.- Te amo.

-Yo también.- Ella le sonrió.

-Por cierto.- Kakashi la miró divertido.- Tengo que enseñarte algo.- Dijo subiendose su mascara de nuevo.

-Dime.- Dijo ella ilusionada.- ¿De que se trata?

-Observa.- Kakashi se mordió el dedo pulgar he hizo unos sellos con sus manos. - Kuchiyoshe no jutsu: Ninkken.

Tras aquellas palabras, siete cachorros de perro aparecieron a sus pies.

-Kakashi.- Saludó el más grande y ancho.

-Hola.- Un cachorro de perro muy pequeño lo saludó una voz extraña y un poco ronca.

-¡Hablan!- Dijo asombrada ella.- Y son cachorros, que emocionante.

-Me llamo Pakkun.- El perrito marrón y con orejas caídas se acercó a ella.- ¿Quieres tocar mis almohadillas? Son muy suaves.

-¡¿Qué?!- Dijo ella sorprendida.

-Vamos Pakkun.- Kakashi lo cogió en brazos.- No la agobies, mimoso.

-¿Nos necesitas para algo?- Preguntó el perro más grande.

-No, solo quería mostrarle a Hikari.- Dijo él un poco avergonzado.

-Bien, entonces nos marchamos.- Y los siete desaparecieron en una nuve de humo.

-Es impresionante.- Dijo ella divertida.- Así que con tu Sharingan puedes copiar técnicas de otros ninjas. Controlas el Chakra de rayo y has sido Anbu muy joven. Además, eres Jonnin con trece años y te van a dar tu propio equipo.

-Dicho así, parece espectacular, pero no lo soy.- Kakashi sonrió avergonzado.- Por cierto, nunca me has dicho cuales son tus técnicas... ni que es ese dragón que llevas en tu pierna.

-Es largo de contar.- Le dijo ella dejandose caer en el sofá pesadamente.

-Tenemos tiempo.- Y Kakashi se quitó la mascara sonriendole.

-Bien, empecemos.- Hikari empezó a contarle su historia.- El Clan Ryūzoku tiene cinco técnicas, de las cuales solo puedo utilizar tres.

-Interesante.- Kakashi asintió con la cabeza.

-El primero que te voy a enseñar se llama Lágrimas de Chakra.- Hikari sacó una especie de cristal de Chakra de su mano.- En este cristal puedo introducir el Chakra de la persona que quiera, como por ejemplo el tuyo.- Hikari acercó el cristal despacio a él y éste se iluminó por un segundo.- Ahora puedo colgarmelo al cuello en esta cadena y siempre sabré donde estas, en cierto modo.

-¡Vaya!- Dijo sorprendido.

-Solo funciona a una cierta distancia, pero me dice si estás vivo o no. - Ella le sonrió.- Luego hay cuatro técnicas que no puedo utilizar, ya que no las aprendí. Era muy pequeña y no debía aprenderlas todabía. Pero por esas técnicas es por lo que masacraron mi clan. Todo eso se debe al dragón que llevo en mi pierna. También puedo cristalizar mi Chakra y moldearlo como quiera, pero eso no es muy importante dentro de mi clan.

-¿Y como aprenderás las cuatro técnicas que no sabes?- Le preguntó confundido Kakashi.

-Se la teoría, pero no la practica. Se supone que cuando estas listo para ello y las necesitas, tu cuerpo simplemente sabe hacerlo. Pero si te educan desde pequeño, evidentemente se sabe hacer antes. Yo algún día aprenderé a hacerlo si las necesito. Mi cuerpo las activará.

-Oh.- kakashi alzó la ceja dudativo.- Que clan más raro.

-He traido un regalo de navidad.- Dijo ella sonriendo y cambiando de tema.- Ya falta poco.

-Si.- Kakashi se separó de ella y bajó la mirada de su único ojo visible al suelo.- Ya falta poco.

-No estes triste.- Le dijo ella levantando la bandana de Konoha para mirar su rostro completamente visible.- Ellos siguen aquí.- Y señaló el corazón de Kakashi.- Y aquí.- Y tocó el suyo propio.

-Lo sé.- Kakashi le sonrió para intentar borrar ese momento triste.- Besame.- Le pidió acercando su boca a la de Hikari.

Hikari besó sus labios dulcemente y sonrió contra estos. No podía esperar para darle su regalo. Realmente estaba ansiosa. Se separó de Kakashi y cogió su mochila entre sus dedos.

-Kakashi.-Dijo con voz cantarina. Espero que te guste.- Y le dio algo de color amarillo chillón.

-Hikari.- Kakashi alzó las cejas al ver de que se trataba.

Un peluche amarillo y llamativo estaba entre sus manos. Kakashi abrió la boca de par en par al darse cuenta que era una banana. Sus ojos blancos saltones y una sonrisa de felpa la adornaban. Kakashi no podía creer que incluso tuviera unos pequeños brazos y unas piernas con zapatillas incluidas.

-¡Banana!- Hikari rió hasta caer en el sofá.

A Kakashi le encantaba escuchar su risa. Siempre que ella estaba en casa, nunca se sentía solo. Adoraba aquellos momentos de paz. Dejó suavemente la banana con patas en el otro sofá y se tiró contra Hikari. Los dos cuerpos chocaron y las manos de Kakashi buscaron sus costados para hacerle cosquillas.

-Rindete.- Le susurró Kakashi contra su oído.- Rindete ahora, o muere a cosquillas...niña salida.

-Kakashi.- Hikari gimió al sentir el cuerpo de Kakashi completamente pegado al suyo.

La pelinegra rodeó la cintura de Kakashi y lo pegó más a su cuerpo. Su cuerpo entero tembló. Desde la muerte de Minato, no habían vuelto a tener ese tipo de intimidad. Hikari sabía que aquello no podía llamarse sexo, ya que ella perdió su virginidad a la vez que Kakashi y no duraron ni tres minutos unidos. Sabía que la segunda vez era más placentera, ya que había hablado de sexo con Kushina antes de que la peliroja muriera por la villa, pero nunca había encontrado la oportunidad para pedirselo a Kakashi.

Kakashi al escuchar la voz de Hikari tan ronca, no pudo evitar excitarse. Un gemido salió de su garganta cuando las piernas de la pelinegra lo apretaron contra su intimidad. El peligris miró a Hikari con sus ojos bicolor, el deseo estaba marcado en ellos. Devoró la boca de la joven y gimió de nuevo en voz alta al sentir la lengua de ella rozando la suya.. No podía permitirse el lujo de volver a terminar pronto. Debía demostrarle que pueden tener mucho placer y que él podía durar mucho más que la vez anterior.

-Hikari.- Kakashi acarició los cabellos de la joven y apartó los mechones que cubrían su cuello.- Te deseo.

-Y yo a ti.- Hikari sonrió y ladeó el rostro dejando que Kakashi lamiera su cuello con ansiedad.- Quiero ser tuya de nuevo. Hazme el amor... una y otra vez.- Hikari arañó la espalda del joven tras la camiseta. La lengua del joven la estaba excitando demasiado.

-¡Dios!- Kakashi gimió contra sus labios.- No me arañes así.

-¿Te hice daño?- Preguntó preocupada separandolo un poco de ella.

-No.- Negó con la cabeza.- No precisamente.- Y sonrió sonrojado.- Me... me pone mucho... eso.

Hikari sonrió y lo empujó para que se levantara del sofá. Tras posar los pies en el suelo y ver a su novio de pie y con aquel bulto entre sus piernas, ella se relamió los labios y se levantó tras él. La pelinegra lo empujó hasta que Kakashi chocó contra la mesa del centro. Sonrió al ver la sorpresa de su novio.

Kakashi pudo ver que los pezones de Hikari se notaban tras la camiseta de rejilla ninja. Suspiró intentando controlarse y le dio la vuelta, siendo ella la que estuviera ahora apoyada en la mesa. El peligris se apretó contra su cuerpo y gimió al sentir el calor que desprendía ella.

Hikari no pudo evitarlo. Tenía demasiada curiosidad por sentir el cuerpo duro de Kakashi. La pelinegra metió la mano entre sus cuerpos y tocó despacio el borde del pantalón de Kakashi. Éste al sentir la mano de ella tan cerca de su virilidad, gimió fuertemente contra sus labios.

-Hikari, creo que estas intentando tocar una zona peligrosa.- Dijo jadeando al sentir los dedos de ella traspasar esa barrera y acariciar su miembro por encima de su ropa interior. - Me perviertes.

-Si.- Ella gimió al sentir las manos de él entrar bajo su camiseta y apretar sus pechos.- Al igual que tú.

-Me vuelves loco.- Dijo con la voz muy ronca por la excitación.- Demasiado.

-Tocame.- Pidió ella adentrando la mano bajo su ropa interior.- Tocame con tus manos y tu lengua.

-Ahhh.- Kakashi gimió al sentir sus cálidos dedos sobre la punta de su miembro.- Hika...Ahhh...se siente tan bien.

Kakashi tiró de la camiseta de ella y la dejó desnuda de cintura para arriba. El peligris la recostó sobre la mesa y besó su cuello haciendo un poco de presión sobre la zona. Hikari no pudo evitar gemir ante aquel contacto. Kakashi se sentía demasiado caliente. Atrapó un pecho entre sus dedos y lo masajeó suavemente mientras descendía con un lenguetazo hasta su pezón. Hikari mordó su labio inferior al sentir la ola de placer que recorrió su columna. Aquello era realmente increible.

El peligris desabrochó con ansias el pantalón ninja de Hikari y por un segundo observó la banana que yacía en el sofá. Una sonrisa se acomodó en sus labios y adentró la mano entre sus ropas. Hikari apretó los hombros del peligris al sentir el suave contacto del dedo de Kakashi sobre sus pliegues.

-Estas tan... húmeda.- Kakashi mordió el pezón que quedaba a su alcance.- Estas tan suave...

-Kakashi...Ahhh...más.- Pidió ella al sentir como él adentraba la punta de su dedo en su intimidad.- Ahhh...mmhhmm...agggrrr...ahhh.- Las palabras ya no salían de su boca cuando sintió el dedo del joven completamente dentro de ella.

-Eso es.- Kakashi sonrió entre sus pechos.- Abrete para mi.- Pidió excitado.

-Tú...ahhh.-Hikari no podía casi hablar.- Yo... También quiero..ahh..más..quiero...darte...ahggg.

-Calma.- Kakashi quitó el resto de la ropa de Hikari y la observó con ansia.- Poco a poco.

Hikari negó con la cabeza y se sentó sobre la mesa. Sentía un vacio en su interior. Kakashi sabía como llenarla con tan solo un roce. La joven acercó a Kakashi contra su cuerpo y volvió a gemir al sentir el bulto de su novio chocar contra su muy húmeda intimidad.

-Ahhh.- Ella se apretó contra él y trató de quitarle la camiseta.

-¿Ansiosa?- Kakashi rió contra el lóbulo de su oreja y tras ayudarla a quitarse su propia camiseta, lo mordió.- Deliciosa.

-Kakashi.- Ella gruñó frustada. El calor la quemaba y solo él podía apagarlo.- Tócame.- Pidió de nuevo entre jadeos.

Kakashi sonrió al ver el rostro rojo y la expresión de excitación en su novia. Amaba que ella se pusiera de esa forma. Siempre que intentaban algo, eran interrumpidos por la anciana de la casa, pero ahora estaban solos y él iba a ocuparse de esa excitación de una vez por todas.

Hikari tiró de las ropas de Kakashi hacía abajo y dejó al descubierto su evidente erección. Kakashi jadeó al sentir el aire frío rozar esa zona tan caliente. Se acercó a Hikari mientras trataba de sacarse la ropa con los pies. Sin poder evitarlo, tropezó con sus ropas y cayó encima de Hikari.

-Se que estás ansioso, pero no es para tanto.- Bromeó ella riendose.

-Espera.- Kakashi se acercó a la estantería y le dio play al reproductor de música.- Me encanta.- Y sonrió.

La música japonesa inundaba el ambiente. Hikari sonrió ante las ocurrencias de su novio. Ella pidió que la subiera un poco más. Así, realmente podría gemir al volumen que quisiera. Kakashi se acercó de nuevo a ella y besó sus labios adentrando la lengua en ella bruscamente. Hikari gimió al sentir los dientes de Kakashi morderla.

Kakashi descendió por su vientre con su mano y adentró dos dedos en la intimidad de ella. La pelinegra gimió contra sus labios al sentir tan placentera intrusión. Sin poder evitarlo, sus caderas se movian al son de las embestidas del peligris. Kakashi sentía como sus dedos iban empapandose cada vez más. Aquello le estaba gustando en demasía.

Hikari sintió como ardía en su interior y sus piernas empezaron a temblar. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna y un jadeo se escapó de sus labios. Estaba cerca de algo grande. Podía sentir el miembro erecto de Kakashi chocar contra su muslo y su agitada respiración contra sus labios. Hikari bajó la mano y apretó la punta de su miembro haciendole sentir de la misma manera que se sentía ella. Era la primera vez que se tocaban de esa forma y realmente lo estaban disfrutando.

Kakashi sintió como se formaba un nudo en su bajo vientre y jadeó contra el cuello de Hikari. No pudo evitar aumentar el movimiento de sus dedos y provocó que ella gritara de placer. Al escucharla gritar así, sintió que se iba a derramar en la mano de su novia y se apartó de golpe. No se separó de sus labios, ni dejó de embestirla con sus dedos, aún así, ella gruñó.

-¿Por qué te apartas?- Dijo sonrojada y con la respiración agitada.

-No quería terminar así.- Dijo jadeante el peligris. - Quiero estar dentro de ti.

-Hazlo.- Le dijo ella acariciando su espalda.- Entra.

-Si.-Kakashi apartó sus dedos y entró en ella de una sola estocada.- Ahhh..Hi...Hikari.

La estrechéz que lo recibió, lo dejó por un instante parado. Ella empujó sus caderas para darle un toque de atención. Kakashi la abrazó contra su pecho y sonrió. Ella era tan...cálida. Movió sus caderas poco a poco sintiendo de nuevo ese gran placer. Esta vez, lo hizo despacio y con tranquilidad, no quería acabar rápidamente como la vez anterior.

-Ka...Kash...Kakashi.- Jadeó contra los labios del peligris.- Mmm..más...más...rápido.- Pidió sintiendo de nuevo esa magnífica sensación.

Kakashi cogió a Hikari de las caderas y aceleró el ritmo. Podía sentir los dedos de ella apretandose contra su espalda y los hombros. Los jadeos inundaban la sala y el sudor perlaba sus cuerpos. Hikari cerró sus piernas fuertemente contra las caderas de él y gimió con fuerza al sentir que su cuerpo se contraía llevandola al cielo. Casi podía sentir como si flotara entre las maravillosas nubes.

El peligris jadeó contra sus labios una y otra vez. Descendió por el cuello de la pelinegra y atrapó un pezón entre sus labios. Podía sentir como ella se contraía contra su miembro y eso lo hizo perder el control. El peligris empezó a embestir rápidamente y a sentir como el nudo se volvía a formar informandole que estaba cerca de explotar en su interior.

-Hi...Hikari.- Kakashi apretó sus manos contra las caderas de ella y mordió suavemente su labio.- Me..me voy...ya llego.

-Más.- Pidió ella jadeante echando la cabeza hacía atrás.- No pares...ahhh...si...ahhh...más fuerte.

Al escucharla decir eso, mordió el hueco entre el cuello de Hikari y el hombro y gimió fuertemente. Pudo sentir como ella temblaba entre sus brazos a la misma vez que el se derramaba en su interior. Sin salir de ella, juntó la frente contra la de su novia y sonrió.

-Ha sido...- No pudo continuar, ya que la voz le salía ronca y ahogada.

-Vamos a la cama.- Le pidió ella sonrojandose.- Te vas en unos días de misión y quiero aprobechar el tiempo.

-Buena idea.- Kakashi la alzó entre sus brazos y sintió como salia de su interior. Un gemido salió de los dos.- Aún tengo cuerda para rato.

Al llegar a la cama de Kakashi, el joven la dejó tumbada y se posicionó entre sus piernas, sintiendo que se endurecía de nuevo. Sin aviso, entró en ella de una estocada. Hikari se abrazó a Kakashi y deseó que ese instante no acabara jamás. Había descubierto algo que la hacía completamente feliz junto al hombre que amaba con locura.

Los gemidos y los jadeos siguieron por media hora más. Kakashi volvió a derramarse en el interior de Hikari después de que ella alcanzada dos orgasmos seguidos. Se retiró de ella despacio y sonrió tras besar nuevamente sus delicados labios.

-Será mejor que durmamos. -Dijo él agotado.- Mañana será otro día.

Kakashi observaba detenidamente el camino. Hacía solo un día que no veía a Hikari y ya la echaba de menos. No habían vuelto a repetir esa noche de sexo desenfrenado, pero aún así, la sentía como si todavía estubiera entre sus brazos. Aquella mañana, tras despertarse solo en la cama, tuvo que cumplir con misiones diarías por orden del Hokage, así que cuando llegaba por la noche, ella ya estaba dormida.

La última noche antes de partir a aquella larga misión, él se había quedado esperandola...pero ella no apareció. Se fue a dormir con un pesar en su corazón ¿Por qué tardaba tanto? Sobre las tres de la mañana la escuchó llegar a casa y tras darse una ducha, se acostó al lado de Kakashi. Tras besarse por un rato, ella alegó que estaba muy cansada, que por la mañana se despedirían, pero esa despedida nunca llegó en condiciones, ya que su nuevo equipo vino a buscarlo muy temprano y ella dormia placidamente. Kakashi la despertó despacio y le dijo que se marchaba. Tras besarla lentamente en los labios y dejar al señor banana junto a ella, salió de la casa vestido con su traje ninja.

Cerró los ojos al recordarla. La noche ya había caido y habían acampado en un claro. Según el informe, los paises vecinos se habían enterado de la muerte del Yondaime y estaban planeando atacar Konoha. La villa aún estaba vulnerable tras el ataque del Kyübi y ellos debían proteger la frontera.

Los días pasaban lentamente. Hikari cada día se sentía más cansada. Sin saber por qué, sentía como todo le daba vueltas cada vez que se levantaba y se sobre esforzaba. Odiaba que Kakashi estuviera tan lejos. Ya había pasado más de un mes desde su partida, y cada noche ella lloraba su ausencia. Cada tres días, acudía a la torre del Hokage para saber como iba la misión de su amado y los nuevos reportes.

Enero ya estaba acabando y ella cada día se sentía más sola. En unos días, haría un año de la perdida de Obito y sabía que él, estubiera donde estubiera, se sentiría solo. Ella deseó estar con él en aquel instante. Necesitaba contarle como se sentía y que su cuerpo estaba cambiando. Durante todo el mes de Enero, no había tenido ni rastro de su menstruación y aquello le estaba agobiando demasiado.

Hikari se miró en el espejo y por primera vez en mes y medio sonrió. Hoy recibía el resultado del examen y estaba ansiosa de que fuera real. Acarició despacio su vientre y deseó a ese hijo como nunca había deseado nada. Ella se sonrió a si misma y alzó la barbilla en señal de orgullo. Si daba positivo, llevaría en su vientre al hijo del prodigio Kakashi Hatake. Ella era su mujer y pronto lo convertiría en padre y le daría la familia que a él le faltaba, al igual que a ella.

Hikari se vistió con un vestido blanco de manga larga y unas mallas negras debajo. Tras colocarse sus sandalias ninja y dejarse sus cabellos negros sueltos, cogió su bolsa y salió de la casa. Solo quedaba media hora para confirmar que pronto tendría una familia completa.

Tras llegar al hospital, su médica le tendió el papel y le dio la enhorabuena. Hikari sonrió con alegría y salió de la sala disparada. Necesitaba contarle a sus compañeros de equipo, al Hokage y a...se quedó pensando, pero no encontró a nadie más a quien decirselo. Aún así, la sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro, no se borraría con nada.

Tras pasear un rato por la villa y sentir el frío del invierno sobre su rostro, paró frente a una tienda de bebés. Ella admiró cada ropita y cada accesorió que allí exponían. Pronto tendría que comprar todas esas cosas para su bebé. Por un instante y tras acariciar su vientre, un destello de pánico cruzó sus ojos ¿Kakashi lo querría?

Kakashi corría junto a su equipo. Desde hacía más de media hora los perseguía un grupo de shinobis de élite. Bufó exasperado, deseaba enfrentarse a ellos y acabar de una vez con aquella maldita misión. Era el último grupo que quedaba en aquella frontera y los paises vecinos ya se estaban retirando. Konoha había dado lo mejor de ellos mismos y la voluntad de fuego les había demostrado que aún habiendo perdido a muchos shinobis en el ataque del zorro de nueve colas, ellos aún eran muy fuertes.

-Siguen persiguiendonos.- Le habló un compañero desde la derecha.

-Debemos hacer que salgan de nuestras fronteras.- Dijo Kakashi en un tono muy serio.- Las ordenes son que si no abandonan el pais del fuego, acabemos con ellos.

-No creo que tengan la intención de abandonar.- Dijo otro Shinobi poniendose al lado de Kakashi.- Saben que eres el hijo del "colmillo blanco" y no te dejaran con vida.

-Tengo un plan.- Dijo el peligris parandose de golpe.- Ellos son cinco y nosotros somos tres.

-Es muy arriesgado enfrentarse cara a cara.- Dijo el chico más bajito y moreno.

-Tú puedes verlos atraves de tu Byakugan.- Kakashi lo miró seriamente.- Avisa cuando esten cerca. Escondanse detras de aquella roca. Yo los entetendré con mi Sharingan.

-Aún no lo tienes perfeccionado.- Le dijo el otro shinobi de piel más blanca y cabellos rubios.

-Nadie te ha pedido tu opinión, Yamanaka.- Dijo Kakashi en tono molesto.- ¿Que pensaría tu tio Inoichi de verte en ese estado, cagado?

-Yo no tengo su barrera de sangre.- Dijo el rubio.

-Eres un cagado.- Repitió Kakashi en tono brusco. - Ya llegan.

Tras aquellas palabras, el castaño activo su Byakugan y le avisó a Kakashi de que venían por la izquierda. Kakashi levantó su bandana y trató de meterlos en un Genjutsu. Tres de ellos calleron de rodillas al suelo, pero los otros dos, desaparecieron ante los ojos de Kakashi.

Un grito le avisó que sus compañeros estaban siendo atacados. Corrió tras ellos, liberando a los otros tres de su Genjutsu. Aquello se les salió de las manos. Kakashi intentaba copiar todo aquello que su Sharingan captaba. Llegó a hacer dragones de agua y muros de roca. En un último intento, invocó a sus Ninkken y distrajo a los tres ninjas que quedaban.

Kakashi observó a sus dos compañeros inconscientes en el suelo y trató de levantarlos a la misma vez que sus perros atacaban a los shinobis. Tras dejarlos apartados de la batalla, volvió al claro e invocó un dragón electrico. El suelo se partió en dos cuando tocó tierra y uno de los shinobis atacantes cayó al suelo muerto.

-Kakashi.- El perro que tiempo atrás había llamado Pakkun, se acercó a su dueño.- Esto aún es complicado para nosotros.- Y tras aquellas palabras, los siete perros desparecieron.

-¡Mierda!- Gritó Kakashi.- ¡Chidori!- Gritó enfurecido.

Su rayo electrico atravesó el pecho de otro shinobi. Al separarse del cuerpo sin vida, observó que sus compañeros abrían los ojos y lo observaban. El Shinobi que quedaba con vida, se acercó por la espalda de Kakashi y sin esperarselo el peligris sintió como algo lo atravesaba.

Kakashi sintió un filo frío y poderoso sobre su costado. El adversario lo había atravesado con un Kunai por la espalda. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y sintió como su cuerpo se tambaleaba. Al cerrar sus ojos, evocó el rostro de "Su" Hikari. La amaba como jamás había amado a nadie. Su último pensamiento fue para ella. Kakashi quería casarse con aquella pelinegra que le hacía perder el sentido y lo hacía tan feliz. Pudo escuchar los gritos de sus compañeros antes de caer por aquel barranco.

-¡Kakashi!- Grito Yamanaka.

-¡No!- Gritó el Hyüga.

Los dos se aproximaron al enemigo y tras acercarse lo suficiente para ver que también estaba herido, lo atacaron hasta matarlo. El rubio del clan Yamanaka se asomó por el barranco y solo vio el rio muy por debajo de sus pies. Kakashi había caido desde muy alto y herido. Los dos shinobis mandaron un aviso a Konoha de la desaparición de Kakashi, y pidieron refuerzos para su busqueda. Tal vez aún había alguna esperanza de encontrarlo con vida.

Hikari caminaba decidida hacía la torre del Hokage. Debía decirle que estaba embarazada de Kakashi y anular temporalmente sus misiones. Ella deseaba que Kakashi llegara de su misión especial, comunicarle que iba a ser padre y dedicarse a cuidar de su novio y su hijo.

Subió la escalera de la torre despacio. Los nervios se la comían, necesitaba gritarlo a los cuatro vientos. Al llegar arriba se quedó paralizada al escuchar la conversación tras aquella puerta.

-Señor.- Un shinobi estaba alterado.- Kakashi ha desaparecido tras caer muy gravemente herido por un barranco, hasta un rio. No creo que este con vida, y si lo está, no le quedará mucho.

Hikari observó el colgante de Chakra que había guardado hacía casi dos meses. Kakashi estaba vivo, su Chakra se lo decía. Una mueca de dolor atravesó su rostro y las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos.

-Ya he mandado a un escuadrón en su busqueda.- Dijo el Sandaime.- Espero que lo encuentren a tiempo. Sería una lástima perderlo a él. Me niego a perderlo, así que manden otro escuadrón y no regresen sin él... con vida.- Ordenó.

Hikari sintió como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos. Salió corriendo de la torre y de la villa. Necesitaba encontrarlo, su colgante aún le decía que estaba con vida. Ella empezó a correr hacía la frontera donde sabía que se encontraba hacía dos días. Necesitaba verlo una vez más. Necesitaba saber que el padre de su futuro bebé estaba con vida. Él no podía dejarla ahora...

Tras correr durante más de medio día, sintió que su cuerpo se agotaba. Debía llegar donde estaba Kakashi, su colgante aún brillaba. Hikari sintió como sus piernas le fallaban y cayó al suelo de rodillas. El estar embarazada, provocaba que su Chakra fuera inestable. Respiró jadeante y agotada.

-¿Que tenemos aquí?- La voz de un hombre la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué...queris?- Ella los miró asustada.

-Las descripciones coinciden.- Dijo el otro sacando un pergamino y desenrollandolo.- Es de pelo negro y sus ojos son púrpuras. No tiene más de dieciseis años y es de Konoha.

-Bien.- El otro ninja se acercó a Hikari decidido.

Hikari sintió pánico al ver a esos ninjas y trató de levantarse, pero se sentía agotada. Las máscaras cubrían sus rostros y sus voces eran profundas. Dejó suavemente su mano sobre su vientre y las lágrimas descendieron por su rostro.

-Kakashi.- Susurró.- Vas a ser padre.- El miedo se apoderó de ella.

-Lleva el dragón.- Dijo uno de ellos alzandole el camal de sus mallas.- Es del Clan Ryūzoku.

-Nos la llevamos.- Y la cargaron tras dejarla incosciente.

Kakashi tardó más de cinco días en despertar, tras encontrarlo sobre una roca en mitad del río. Los Anbus encargados de su busqueda lo llevaron a la aldea. El Sandaime se había encargado personalmente de su situación. Cada día aparecía en la habitación del joven, para saber de su estado.

El peligris abrió sus ojos y trató de alzarse de golpe. El Sandaime lo observó y se acercó tratando de que no se levantara.

-No puedes levantarte.- Dijo el hombre.

-Sa...Sandaime, Hokage.- Kakashi miró confundido al hombre.- ¿Qué...?

-Te atacaron y te dimos casi por desaparecido. Gracias a la busqueda eficiente de los Anbu, te encontramos casi sin vida, pero aún respirabas. Eres fuerte, muchacho.- El Sandaime se separó de él y se acercó a observar por la ventana.

-Hikari.- Kakashi la nombro desesperado.- ¿Donde está?

Un destello de angustia recorrió el rostro del Hokage. Se dio la vuelta despacio y lo encaró.

-¡¿Y Hikari?!- Dijo nervioso intentando levantarse de la cama.

-¡Estate quieto!- El Sandaime lo obligó a recostarse de nuevo.- Si abres tus heridas nuevamente y vuelves a sangrar, tu vida estará de nuevo en peligro.

-Señor.- Un Anbu apareció en la puerta de la habitación.

-Cuando te recuperes.- El Sandaime miró seriamente a Kakashi.- Hablaremos detenidamente.

Los siguientes días, Kakashi se sintió ansioso y procupado. Hikari no iba a verlo y no tenía a nadie más que se preocupara por él. Nuevamente se sentía solo. El Sandaime iba todos los días, pero solo le decía que ella estaba de misión. En cuanto llegara la haría pasar a la habitación. Kakashi no era estúpido y sabía que algo estaba mal en aquella explicación.

Las horas seguían pasando, y así los días y las semanas. Al fin, tras tres semanas de estar encerrado en esa mierda de habitación, al fin le dieron el alta. Al llegar a la torre del Hokage, se enteró de la verdad.

-Hikari desapareció.- Admitió al fin el Hokage.- El mismo día que recibimos la carta donde anunciaba tu ataque y tu posible muerte, ella desapareció de la villa.

-Hi...Hikari.- Kakashi sintió como sus piernas le fallaban y caía al suelo.

¿Por qué el destino se había empeñado en quitarle a todos sus seres queridos? Las siguientes palabras no las escuchó, su mente se había desconectado nuevamente del mundo que lo rodeaba ¿Como iba a superar esa perdida?

El Sandaime le informó que grupos Anbu especializados en el rastreo, estaban buscandola día y noche. Kakashi salió en muchas ocasiones en su busqueda sin tener noticias. Cada día era un infierno para el joven de cabellos grises. Las noches eran realmente pesadillas para él. Cada noche soñaba con cada persona que había perdido y como habían desaparecido de su vida. Obito, Rin, Minato, Kushina, su padre y...Hikari.

El peligris tuvo que acostumbrarse a la soledad. Su cuerpo y su mente crecían a una velocidad increible. Pronto fue reconocido como uno de los mejores ninjas de Konoha. El ninja copia Kakashi Hatake ¿Que le depararía le futuro desde aquel día en que perdió a su último ser querido?


	6. El legado de Kakashi

_Hola! un mes más, aquí os traigo un nuevo capi de este fic, como siempre, muchas gracias a las que comentais. _

_La dama negra,_** Graciaspor tus plabras,y bueno la muerte de Minato ya se sabía... y aún asísiempres muy triste nee? bueno Aqui sabremos que pasa con Hikari... espero como siempre quete guste lactu y nos leemos proto cuidate y gracias...**_ Salex!_**Ohaio Nee-chan...bueno jajajacon músicaes mejory si nohay vecionos, más todavía jajajjaja y bueno sip iba aser padre... cambiar pañales dices? jajajaj que bueno ver a Kakashi en esa tesitura nee? y el hijo o hija parecerse a Quien? da igual a quien se parezca al fin y al cabo los dos son pervertidos nee? jajajaj bueno Nee-chan, nos leemos nee? ya me dices que te parece este capi jajajaj cuidate...**_Maya y Junior,_** Jajajaj siempre me rio much con los comentarios jejeje... bueno que decir, gracias por acordaros d emi hija y mi hermana... y bueno ella tampoco es muy normal nee? pero eso es lo que ocurre con los hermanos o hermanas no? jajajja pero la quiero demasiado jajajaj .. gracias por vuestras palabras como siempre... la verdad es que aunque Kakashi adulto parezca un pervertido y demás, me imaginé que su primera vez sería más romanticona y tierna jajajaj me alegra que me haya quedado bien.. y bueno respecto a Hikari y el Bonbo aquí en este capi lo explico... nos leemos pronto nee? cuidaros y muchos besito sy abrazos... dewww...**

* * *

_Disclaymer: La historia original de este fic es mio. Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, el gran creador del manga de Naruto. Otros personajes son de invención mía, así como lugares, armas y otras cosas._

* * *

_Summary:El clan Ryūzoku es aniquilado y Hikari termina en Konoha. Kakashi y ella se aman, pero ella desaparece con un secreto ¿Que pasará entonces? Jiraiya, Itachi y Sasuke Uchiha serán reunidos por Iori Sakumo ¿Quién es ese chico de quince años? Muerte, amor, intriga, humor..._

* * *

**5 El legado de Kakashi.**

Hikari abrió lentamente sus ojos y sintió un dolor punzante en su pecho. Cuando al fin pudo centrar su vista, se dio cuenta que estaba en una mullida cama. Un sollozo se escapó de sus labios ¿Donde estaba? Sonrió con miedo y acarició su vientre, solo rezaba para que su bebé estuviera bien. Cerró los ojos de nuevo y suspiró ¿Y Kakashi? El miedo se apoderó de ella otra vez, el cristal de Chakra ya no brillaba ¿Estaba sola de nuevo? Se preguntó una y otra vez. Apretó las manos fuertemente contra las mantas y las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

-Kakashi.- Susurró.

-¿Estas despierta?- Preguntó una voz medio infantil.- Mi nombre es Miozury, siento todo esto.- Parecía triste.

-¿Donde estoy, qué me habeis hecho?- Hikari retrocedió en la cama y se encogió sobre si misma apretando sus piernas sobre su pecho.- ¿Por qué?

-No puedo decirtelo.- El joven se separó de la cama para dejarle su espacio.- Lo siento.- Tras aquellas palabras, salió de la sala con la cabeza agachada.

Hikari observó detenidamente el lugar donde estaba. No sabía cuanto tiempo había estado inconsciente, sin embargo, sabía que no era demasiado, ya que su vientre no había crecido. Fijó sus ojos en la pared blanca. No había nada que la decorará, excepto un cuadro con dibujos abstractos negro y rojo. Tembló ante aquel dibujo.

Al final de la sala, había una pequeña mesa de madera y una silla. La pequeña luz encima del escritorio, iluminaba aquella tetrica esquina. Hikari siguió observando dandose cuenta que solo quedaba la cama donde ella estaba y un pequeño mueble de dos puertas. Al lado de éste, había una puerta de color negro.

Se levantó despacio maldiciendo aquellos golpes que le habían dado y se acercó la puerta abriendola con manos temblorosas. Un pequeño baño apareció ante sus ojos. Pudo observar una ducha de plato y una pequeña pila de aseo. El retrete estaba casi escondido tras la pila y no había ningún mueble o espejo.

La joven de cabellos negros se tapó la boca y volvió a sollozar ¿Que querían de ella? Miró su vientre otra vez y lloró más fuerte volviendo a la cama. Tras acostarse con cuidado y taparse hasta la cabeza, la puerta se abrió nuevamente dejando ver a los tres hombres que entraban en la habitación, seguidos por el joven de hacía unos minutos.

-Os dije que había despertado.- Dijo con el rostro enrojecido.

-Bien.- Uno de ellos se acercó a la cama y terminó de destapar a Hikari.- ¡Levanta!- Le ordenó con voz fuerte.

Hikari tembló ante aquella voz ronca y muy adulta. Cerró sus ojos por un instante y se levantó temblorosamente.

-Al fin te hemos encontrado. Supongo que sabes que eres una descenciente del clan Ryūzoku.- El Anbu con mascara blanca y lineas negras la cogió del brazo y la zarandeó.- Sabes que el dragón de tu pierna vale miles de vidas...las mismas que murieron en el día del exterminio de tu clan.

-Casi no me acuerdo.- Dijo ella recordando aquel día perfectamente dentro de su mente.- Era demasiado pequeña.

-Entonces eres Hikari, la hija pequeña del clan.- Otro Anbu con mascara amarilla y negra se acercó a ella y le cogió uno de sus mechones negros entre sus largos y asquerosos dedos.

-Mi nmbre es Hikari.- Ella levantó el rostro y posó su mirada púrpura sobre aquellos hombres.- Pero no sé nada más.

-¿Me estas diciendo que no sabes usar tu dragón?- Dijo otro con tono furioso.

-No.- Ella apretó sus dientes.- No nos lo enseñan a no ser realmente necesario. Tenemos un sello.

-¿Un sello?- El joven de antes era el único sin mascara.

Hikari lo miró con ojos sorprendida ¿Por qué no ocultaba su rostro? Asintió con la cabeza y miró nuevamente su vientre.

-Al nacer, nos ponen un sello. Las habilidades del clan se van despertando conforme vamos creciendo. Si no te encuentras en esa situación donde el sello puede romperse, no valemos para nada.- Dijo con miedo y temblando de pies a cabeza.

-Bien.- Uno de ellos se acercó demasiado a ella y tiró del colgante de su cuello.- ¿Que es esto?- Lo agarró entre sus dedos sin llegar a arrancarselo del cuello a ella.

-Es un buscador.- Dijo intentando aparentar tranquilidad.- Coges un poco del Chakra de la persona que quieres rastrear y el cristal te dice donde está, y si sigue vivo.

-Buena habilidad.- Dijo el muchacho joven de ojos negros y cabellos azulados.

-Nosotros queremos todas las habilidades.- Dijo el único Anbu que no había hablado.- No creo ninguna de tus palabras. Y mientras no quieras colaborar con nosotros, no te dejaremos libre.- Alzó la mano para golpearla, pero ella gritó al instante.

-¡No lo hagas!- Cogió su vientre con ambas manos.- No mateis a mi bebé.- Dijo con temor.

-¿Bebé?- Preguntó el Anbu que había estado a punto de golpearla.- Esto es algo... nuevo.- Dijo riendo extrepitosamente.- Nos largamos, tenemos algo mucho más importante que verle la cara a esta desgraciada.- Dijo mirando a sus camaradas.- Tú te quedas.- Y señaló al joven sin cubrir.

-Si, mis señores.- He hizo una reverencia.

La puerta se cerró y Hikari cayó de rodillas al suelo agradeciendo que el Shinobi se hubiera detenido ante sus plegarias.

-Lo siento.- Dijo el joven de nuevo.- Solo obedezco ordenes...si no quiero morir.- Agachó su blanquecino rostro.

-Entiendo.- Dijo la joven llorando de nuevo.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Hikari abrió los ojos y sonrió al rincón de siempre. Miozury seguía dormido en la silla apoyado contra la pared. Desde que había caido en las manos de aquellos viles seres, él era su única luz, no creía que alguna vez, pudiera querer a alguién como una vez quiso a sus verdaderos hermanos. Aquel muchacho, era realmente como si fuera de su pequeña familia.

-Buenos días.- Dijo levantandose de la cama como podía y dejando un suave beso en la mejilla del joven.

-Bu-buenos dí-días.- Él era muy vergonzoso y desde que ella se tomaba esas libertades con él, había empezado a tartamudear sin poder evitarlo.

-Hoy me siento pesada.- Dijo observando su muy abultado vientre.- Creo que ya no tardará en venir al mundo.

El rostro de Miozury se volvió aún más pálido y miró la barriga enorme de la chica.

-N-no es-estoy pre-preparado.- Dijo casi a punto de desmayarse.

-Confio en ti.- Dijo ella acariciando los cabellos azulados del joven.- Hoy quiero el vestido rosa que me tragiste.- Dijo sonriendole.- Me encanta.

Desde el día en que ella había llegado a aquella extraña habitación, le habían dado la orden al muchacho de cuidarla. Él era un simple subordinado que había estado a punto de morir, no era bueno con sus habilidades ninja y no deseaba matar a nadie. Aquello le trajo graves problemas, pero cuidar a Hikari, era su única distracción ahora.

Miozury había estado pendiente de darle de comer, de ayudarla a hacer ejercicios para no aburrirse ninguno de los dos y sobretodo, había aprendido a amarla. Cada vez que le dejaban salir para buscar lo necesario para Hikari, él se había ocupado en traerle ropa y cosas para el bebé.

Hikari estaba muy agradecida con él, ya que sin su ayuda...ya se hubiese vuelto loca. Algunas veces, los Anbu enmascarados y sin ningun tipo de identificación, entraban para ver sus progresos y estar atentos al día del parto para robarle a la criatura. Ella vivía con miedo y lloraba cada vez que el joven se dormía...o eso creía ella.

Miozury se levantó de su silla y se quejó del dolor de cuello y espalda. Al fin y al cabo llevaba siete meses allí durmiendo. Hikari lo miró con cara de perro degollado e hizo un puchero con sus carnosos y sonrojados labios.

-Podrías acostarte un rato en al cama.- Dijo ella señalandola.- No creo que vengan hoy, lo hicieron ayer.

-No.- Dijo él agachando el rostro y sonrojandose como siempre hacía, cuando ella le decía eso.- Es tu cama y tu intimidad, no tengo porque invadirla.

-No me sirves de nada.- Dijo ella acercandose a él y cruzando graciosamente sus brazos encima de su abultado vientre.- Si estas enfermo y con dolores ¿Quien me ayudará a traer este bebé al mundo?- Y sonrió como solo ella sabía hacer. - Voy a ducharme y a vestirme, cuando salga del baño, quiero que estes dormido en la cama, si no, te haré la tortura china.

Miozury ya sabía que era eso de la tortura china, así que asintió antes de que ella se pusiera a quitarle los pelos de las piernas uno a uno con sus uñas.

-Esta bien.- Dijo bostezando y sobandose el cuello.- Pero solo un ratito.

Hikari sonrió y entró al baño con su vestido rosa entre las manos. Tras darse una rápida ducha y vestirse, salió del baño y abrió el armario tratando de no hacer ruido. Miozury le había traido muchas cosas durante estos siete meses. Cogió unos pequeños peucos rojos entre sus dedos y sonrió con tristeza.

La joven de cabellos negros, recordaba que ese mismo día en que la raptaron, se acababa de enterar que iba a ser madre del hijo de "Su Kakashi" tal era su alegría, que antes de ir al despacho del Sandaime, entró en una tienda y compró unos iguales a esos, guardandolos en su bolsa ninja.

Negó con la cabeza y suspiró cansada ¿Kakashi la abría buscado? Una lágrima salió de su ojo derecho y resbaló por su mejilla hasta llegar a sus labios. Hikari la limpió son su lengua sintiendo el sabor salado en ella ¿Estaría vivo? Esas eran las preguntas que más pasaban por su mente.

Un dolor punzante atravesó su vientre mientras admiraba de nuevo toda aquella ropita de bebé y la pequeña cuna que había en el rincón escondida. Hikari se encogió sobre si misma y gritó desesperadamente al ver que sus piernas se mojaban bruscamente. Miozury se levantó de un salto de la cama y observó como ella se retorcía de dolor, mientras hacía un sello con sus manos.

-¿Q-qué ha-haces?- Preguntó nervioso.

-Por favor.- Suplicó Hikari.- No permitas que le hagan daño.- Pidió desesperada.- Ya viene.

Miozury abrió la puerta y miró al Anbu que estaba a solo dos metros de la puerta.

-Esta de parto.- Dijo sonrojado.

-Iré ha avisar a quién ya sabes.- Dijo mirando dentro de la habitación y observando como ella se acostaba en la cama.- Tú ocupate de ella y del bebé.

-Pero yo no soy médico.- Dijo con miedo.- Pueden morir.

-No lo harán.- Dijo el Anbu apretando bruscamente el hombro del joven.- De lo contrario, tu muerte será muy dolorosa. Debes dar gracias que él se apiadara de ti en su día.

-Si.- El joven de cabellos azulados, cerró la puerta temblorosamente y se acercó a la cama. Hikari estaba sudada y su rostro demostraba todo el dolor que estaba sufriendo. - Es-estoy a-aquí conti-contigo, no me iré.- Le dijo tratando de sonreirle.

-Confio en ti.- Repitió Hikari apretando sus dientes.

En aquel instante, su único deseo era que no le hicieran nada a su bebé, que Kakashi pudiera estar con ella y que no le pasara nada a Miozury.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y dos Anbu entraron en la habitación. La cama estaba llena de toallas y en la mesa había un repiciente con agua, unas tijeras, y unas pinzas para el ombligo del recién nacido.

El joven de cabellos azulados trataba de limpiar la sangre que salía de Hikari y ver la cabeza del niño tras tanto liquido rojizo. Miozury temblaba de miedo cada vez que ella gritaba. Tras un empujón más, al fin vio como la cabeza del niño se abría paso y podía ver la piel de su frente.

-Un po-poco más.- Dijo en tono de apoyo.- Ya le veo los ojos.

-No puedo más.- Dijo Hikari entre gritos.- Me hace mucho daño.

-Ya queda poco.- Dijo un Anbu acercandose y dandole la toalla más grande al joven.- No seas tan quejica.

-No seas así.- Dijo Miozury.- Parir duele.- Se pasó el reverso de su mano por la frente.- Nunca la había visto gritar tanto y con esa palidez.

-Trabaja y calla.- Le ordenaron.

Al fin tras dos empujones más, el bebé salió de Hikari y pudo escucharse el llanto en toda la habitación. Miozury colocó la pinza en su cordón y lo cortó conforme había aprendido en los libros que le habían ordenado leer. Tras observar embobado unos segundos los ojos púrpura del niño, se levantó de la cama y se acercó al recipiente de agua.

-Esta fría.- Dijo con la voz ronca.- Tendré que cambiarla de nuevo.

-¿Para que la necesitas?- Dijo uno de los Anbu.

-Para limpiar a la criatura.- Y levantó al bebé ensangrentado.

-Yo lo haré.- Tras las palabras del Shinobi, se lo arrebató de las manos.- Debo comprobar algo.

-¡No!- Gritó Hikari al sentir un nuevo dolor en su interior.

-Vamos, ahora debes alumbrar la placenta.- Le dijo el peliazul.- Ya queda menos.

-Que no le hagan daño, por favor.- Pidió entre sollozos.

-Solo lo están aseando.- El joven le sonrió y habló con entereza por primera vez sin tartamudear.

-Se lo que quieren.- Dijo limpiando las lágrimas de su rostro.- Quieren a mi pequeño por su sangre, su barrera de sangre.

-No tenía nada en su pierna, si es a lo que te refieres.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿No?- Hikari sonrió satisfecha, su Genjutsu había funcinado.

-¡No!- Gritaron los Anbu en el baño.- No nos sirve para nada. Tendremos que forzarla para que los sellos de ella se rompan.

Miozury se levantó de la cama una vez comprobó que todo había terminado y ella podía descansar. Al escuchar a los Anbu, el miedo se apoderó de él ¿Que iban a hacer?

-No le hagais nada al bebé.- Pidió cogiendolo entre sus brazos ya vestido y arreglado.- Él no pidió nacer.

-No seas tan sentimental.- Rió uno de ellos.-Además, lo necesitaremos en un futuro no muy lejano.

Tras aquellas palabras, salieron de allí.

**o-o-o-o**

El tiempo seguía pasando deprisa. Aquella mañana, el pequeño Iori cumplía cuatro añitos. Sus cabellos negros con mechones grisaceos, caían por su rostro. El niño se había despertado pronto y corría por la habitación tirandose cada dos por tres encima de su tio Miozury.

-Le vas ha hacer daño.- Dijo Hikari poniendole la camiseta negra con mangas rojas.- Hoy hace un poco de frio aquí.

-Me aburro.- El pequeño de ojos púrpura alzó sus manos hacía su madre.- Hoy no quiere enseñarme a andar por la pared.

-Lo haré yo.- Hikari le sonrió.

-¿Sabes hacerlo?- Dijo sorprendido Iori.

-¡Claro que sé, Iori Sakumo!- Hikari colocó cómicamente sus manos en las caderas.

-Solo me enseñas cosas raras.- Le dijo el niño.

-No son cosas raras.- Hikari se sentó en el suelo al lado de su pequeño.- Son cosas importantes para ti.

-Vamos.- Miozury se levantó del suelo y se acercó a ellos dos.- Al fin y al cabo, te gusta sacar a pasear a tu dragón de tu cuerpo.

-Sobretodo curar tus heridas.- Dijo Hikari sonriendo tapandose la boca con la mano.

-El no me hiere adrede ¿O si?- Dijo mirandole con el ceño fruncido.

-Puede.- Dijo el niño riendose.

-Serás.-Miozury lo levantó del suelo y le dio un golpe en la nuca.- Eres igual que tu madre.

-Y muy orgullosa estoy de ello.- Dijo ella riendo de nuevo.

-Quiero andar por la pared.- Dijo el niño sobandose la nuca.

-Esta bien, observa con atención.- Hikari cargó el Chakra en sus pies y subió por la pared.

-Es asombroso.- Dijo el niño abriendo la boca de par en par.

-Lo és.- Dijo el peliazul.- Al igual que tú.

Miozury había aprendido a admirar y a amar a esa joven. Desde que lo habían encerrado con ellos hasta nuevo aviso, había visto crecer al niño y como poco a poco se iban haciendo una pequeña familia. Hikari le había dejado claro desde el principio que ella solo amaba al padre de su bebé. Algunas veces les contaba que él era un niño de Konoha muy listo y reconocido. Sus cabellos eran grises y su sonrisa era fabulosa, aun que la escondía bajo una mascara.

Miozury había visto como ella le explicaba al pequeño las técnicas del clan Ryūzoku, y como el niño las iba aprendiendo poco a poco... Ya que él no llevaba el sello de impedimento. También había descubierto que el niño si llevaba el dragón en su pierna, pero que ella lo había ocultado antes de nacer con un Genjutsu.

Las habilidades de Iori eran muy buenas y él se estaba quedando atrás al ver como un pequeño niño de cuatro años, podía hacer casi todo lo que se proponía. Muchas veces, el pequeño sacaba una cadena de Chakra cristalizado y jugaba a lanzarlo contra todo lo que podía para practicar puntería.

También había sido participe en la técnica de seguimiento, y el pequeño había cristalizado un poco de su Chakra para poder seguirlo y saber que estaba vivo. En un principio le pareció absurdo, ya que él no salía de aquella habitación, pero al final entendió que solo era para practicar.

Iori abrió sus ojos y se los restregó con sus manitas. Sonrió al blanquecino techo y se levantó de la cama de un golpe. Hacía cuatro días que había cumplido siete años y ya sabía todas las técnicas de su clan, todas excepto una que no había tenido la oportunidad de practicar... La más importante de todas ellas, la técnica por la cual estaban encerrados entre aquellas cuatro paredes.

-Tio.- El niño se acercó al peliazul.- Anoche volvierona abrir la puerta y ha dejarnos alimentos, ropa y utensilios.

-Lo sé.- Miozury suspiró mirando la puerta.- Es mejor así.- Y frunció su ceño.

-Vuelves a tener esa mirada de miedo en tus negros ojos.- Dijo el niño acariciando la mejilla del joven.

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada.- Miozury miró la puerta.- No pasa nada.- Repitió más para él mismo, que para el niño.

-Hoy han dejado Ramen instantaneo.- Dijo Hikari sonriendo.- Menos mal que han traido una pequeña cocina nueva, estaba cansada de comer pan y fruta.

-Si.- Miozury se frotó la nuca con preocupación.

Desde hacía unas horas, los Anbu habían reaparecido en la habitación y lo habían sacado fuera. Mientras uno dejaba las cosas dentro, el jefe de ellos le había comunicado que ya era hora de trabajar. El niño había crecido y la madre ya debía entender que la paciencia se les había agotado. Desde esa misma tarde, les harían sufrir lo que no estaba escrito.

Cada hora que pasaba, era un infierno para el joven de cabellos azulados. Deseaba que solo fueran palabras de amenazas y no hechos, pero todo se confirmó cuando entraron en la habitación sin avisar.

Hikari fue más rápida que ellos y realizó el Genjutsu para ocultar el dragón de su hijo. Uno de los Anbu se acercó al niño y lo golpeó en el rostro haciendolo caer.

-¿Ya te has encariñado con tu hijo?- Preguntó riendo.- Ya es hora de haceros la vida un infierno. Esta vez no te librarás.

Hikari lo abrazó contra su pecho y rezó para que no volvieran a golpear a su pequeño. Miozury trató de defencerlos una y otra vez. Los Anbu se reían de ellos y golpeaban al joven sin piedad. Miozury cayó inconsciente a los pies de la cama sangrando por la boca y por la ceja.

-¡Mami!- Iori quería defenderlos, pero ella cada vez lo aprisionaba más y más contra su cuerpo.

-Dijiste que los sellos se rompian conforme los fueras necesitando.- El Anbu volvió a reir.- Pues ha llegado el momento. Ahora tu hijo ya sabe suplicar por su vida, así que abstente a las consecuencias.

Los Anbu arrancaron al crio de sus brazos y le quitaron su pequeña camiseta. Tras dejarlo contra la mesa de la sala y golpearlo en la espalda haciendolo sangrar, ella se levantó del suelo y sacó un pequeño bastón de Chakra cristalizado. Hikari se sentía vulnerable y solo alcanzó a uno de ellos atravesando su hombro de parte a parte.

-Esa técnica no nos vale.- Y la empujaron hasta que cayó al suelo de golpe.- Queremos más.

-Kakashi.- Susurró Hikari abrazando la bandana que le había quitado tiempo atrás en la villa.- Protegenos.- Pidió entre sollozos.

**o-o-o-o**

Habían pasado casi ocho años desde la desaparición de Hikari. Kakashi observaba a la anciana que lo había ayudado en la casa desde que nació. La mujer estaba en sus últimos momentos de vida en el hospital de Konoha.

-Ya tienes veinte años.- Le dijo la anciana al peligris.- Ya va siendo hora que pases página de tu vida.

-Anciana.- Kakashi apretó la mano de la anciana entre las suyas.

-Cambia tu vida, Kakashi.- La mujer le sonrió.- No puedes estar solo para siempre.

Tras aquellas palabras, la anciana falleció con una sonrisa en sus labios. Kakashi sintió que perdía lo último que le quedaba en la vida. Al llegar a su solitaria casa, decidió que la anciana tenía razón. Tras cerrar la puerta, subió las escaleras y se adentró en la habitación de Hikari. La última vez que había entrado allí, hacía ya demasiado tiempo. Recordó el por qué y abrió el armario. Kakashi abrió un cajón y sacó la bolsa ninja de ella. Estaba manchada de sangre seca y olía extraña.

Aquel día, no pudo abrirla y la escondió para no seguir recordandola. Ahora, a sus veinte años, destapaba la caja de pandora de nuevo. La abrió despacio y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Kakashi se quitó su bandana y se bajó la mascara. No podía creer lo que estaba leyendo y lo que tenía en sus manos.

Hikari había desparecido estando embarazada. Los peucos que llevaba entre sus manos y el papel de confirmación, se lo decían claramente. Kakashi sintió que su miserable vida volvía a reirse de él. Cuando al fin consiguió salir del estado de Shock, bajó las cosas de Hikari al piso de abajo y las acomodó en la habitación que había cerca de la suya, al lado de la de su padre.

Kakashi había decidido cerrar el piso de arriba para siempre y tan solo ocupar el de abajo. Desde aquel día, cambiaría su futuro, aceptaría la oferta del Sandaime y se haría maestro de los nuevos Gennin.

**o-o-o-o**

Hikari no soportaba más aquella presión, desde aquel día, los golpes hacía el pequeño Iori, y Miozury, no cesaron. Cada tarde entraban a golpearlos hasta dejarlos inconscientes. Hikari tenía que aprender las técnicas a la fuerza... y lo hizo. Hikari aprendió todas las técnicas menos la que ellos querían.

Los Anbu siempre llevaban un pergamino donde apuntaban lo que ella aprendía nuevo. Siempre le preguntaban el nombre de las técnicas y las apuntaban allí con todo detalle. El miedo en ella, cada vez se hacía más y más palpable. Sabía que si no aprendía la técnica más importante, algún día se cansarían de ellos y los matarían a los tres.

Hikari miró a su pequeño hijo. Había crecido demasiado, pronto cumpliría los doce años y cada vez, temía más por su vida ¿Hasta que edad llegaría? Iori sonreía sin demostrar el sufrimiento que allí dentro sufría. Miozury cada día era más y más callado y había dejado de entrenar con ellos. Cada mañana se sentaba en un rincón de la habitación, y permanecía allí hasta la noche.

El día de su décimosegundo cumpleaños llegó como si fuera otro día normal. Los Anbu entraron y lo golpearon hasta dejarlo inconsciente, al igual que a Miozury. Hikari lloraba con su niño entre sus brazos y deseaba que aquello acabara pronto, que alguien fuera a rescatarlos y volviera a ver la luz del sol.

-Iori.- Susurró Hikari tras curar sus heridas.- Tengo algo para ti.

-Mamá.- Iori se sentó a su lado en el suelo y miró a Miozury.

-Ya lo he curado, pero no despierta.- Dijo tristemente.- Le habrán golpeado en la cabeza.

-¿Que tienes para mi?- Dijo él sonriendo.

-Esto.- Hikari sacó algo azúl de debajo de la cama.- Era la bandana de tu padre en la villa.

-Mamá.- Iori abrió sus ojos con asombro.

Iori sabía que eso era muy importante para su madre, ya que era el único recuerdo que tenía de él. Muchas veces la había pillado abrazandola por la noche y llorando en silencio. Incluso una vez, observó como tallaba las iniciales de su padre y de ella en la plancha de metal, junto al simbolo de Konoha.

-¿Te gusta?- Hikari le sonrió con tristeza.

-Gracias.- Iori besó la mejilla de su madre.- Cuentame algo de papá.

-Siempre me gustaba hacerlo rabiar.- Dijo ella sonriendo con un brillo extraño en sus ojos.- Él era bastante tímido y le costaba tomar la iniciativa en muchas cosas.

Hikari miraba la bandana suspirando y sonriendo. Parecía que hubiese rejuvenecido unos años y realmente ella no estubiera encerrada allí.

-Recuerdo una vez que antes de irme de misión, estabamos besandonos.- Hikari se sonrojó.- Es algo muy personal.

-Cuentame.- Le pidió él con una suave sonrisa.

-Verás, un día salimos a tomar helado y él estaba muy contento, era su cumpleaños y salimos a celebrarlo. Él no se quiso bajar su mascara para comer el helado, y me enfadé mucho. Así que le restregé el helado de banana por la mascara que siempre ocultaba su rostro.- Hikari sonrió con tristeza al recordarlo.- Le canté una canción estúpida, me pasé casi todo el día diciendole...banana, banana, banana...- Y sonrió con nostalgia.

-Vaya con la banana.- Dijo Iori divertido.

-Al día siguiente, antes de irme a una misión, le canté la misma canción...eso fue pervertido, le cogí su...ya sabes...- Y miró la entrepierna de su hijo.- Eso.

-Ahora eres vergonzosa.- Se rió el niño.

-No, el vergonzoso era tu padre.- Hikari rió ahora en voz alta.- Cada vez que lo ponía nervioso, me llamaba de una forma muy divertida.- Hikari rodó sus ojos.- Bueno, siendo sinceros, no solo lo hacía cuando se ponía nervioso, también lo hacía cuando teniamos sexo, era algo así como... Hi...Hikari.

-Vale, tu no tienes vergüenza alguna.- Dijo el niño sonrojandose.- ¿Y como decía?

-Hi...Hikari.- Dijo ella agachando el rostro.

-Hi...Hikari.- Dijo el niño intentando imitar a su madre.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh, que emoción!- Dijo ella gritando.- Lo haces igual que tu padre, con la misma voz. Dilo de nuevo, perezoso.

-Hi...Hikari.- Dijo él sonrojandose.

-Ahora si te pareces a él, maricón.- Dijo ella apretandole las mejillas.

-De maricón nada.- Dijo él con el ceño fruncido.- Miozury no me gusta.

-A mi no me metais en vuestras cosas.-Dijo Miozury levantando la vista del libro.-Yo solo es ver, oir, y callar.- Dijo el shinobi mirando de nuevo el libro que llevaba en las manos.

-Sigue con la historia.- Dijo el niño.

-Bueno, la cuestión es que se la cogí, se la canté y luego me fui.- Hikari se acercó a su hijo.- Y cuando volví de misión, le regalé un peluche de una banana.

-Vaya.- Iori sonrió.

-Él solía ser muy serio. Algunas veces distante... pero se que me amaba. Sus cabellos grises siempre llamaron mi atención, pero lo que más lo hizo, fue su mascara.- Hikari acarició los mechones grises que se divisaban entre la cabellera negra del niño.- Heredaste mechones grises, y tu cara es muy parecida a la suya.

-Lo deviste querer mucho.- Iori tocó un mechón gris de su cabeza.

-Lo querré hasta la muerte.- Dijo ella abrazando a su niño.-Si estuviera vivo...- Hikari suspiró con pesar.

-¿Esta muerto?- Preguntó el niño bajando su mirada al suelo.

-No lo sé.- Hikari miró con tristeza y dolor a su hijo.- Yo salí a buscarlo al enterarme que había sido atacado en una misión. Tuve miedo, tal vez no lo volvería a ver más y necesitaba decirle que ibamos a ser padres.- Hikari abrazó a su hijo contra su pecho.- Ese día, me alejaron de la villa y jamás volví.

-Algún día, descubriré si sigue vivo.- Iori acarició el rostro de su madre.

¿Si estuviera vivo, que estaría haciendo en aquellos momentos? Se preguntó Hikari para si misma.

**o-o-o-o**

Kakashi estaba sentado frente a Gai. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna y sintió como si alguien hablara de él. Dejó el vaso con Sake en la mesa y miró a su eterno rival. Realmente los muchachos habían crecido mucho y aquello lo hacía sentirse orgulloso. Aún que en aquellos instantes, Sasuke Uchiha le estubiera dando algún que otro problema de más.

-Nunca pensé que estuvieramos en este lugar hablando de estas cosas.- Dijo Gai divertido.-¿Que te ocurre?- Preguntó alzando una de sus pobladas cejas.- Kakashi.

-Esos tres son una parte importante de mi vida.- Dijo al fin Kakashi derrotado.- Naruto y Sasuke han pasado a la siguiente fase.- Cogió el vaso entre sus manos de nuevo.- Nunca pensé que llegaría tan lejos como maestro.

-Eres un maestro excelente.- Le dijo Gai golpeando su hombro.- Y si tuvieras tus propios hijos, serían un padre maravilloso.- Gai no sabía porque le había dicho aquello, pero relmente lo pensaba.

-¿Sabes?- Dijo Kakashi con un brillo extraño en su único ojo visible.- En estos momentos, yo debería tener un niño o una niña.- Gai abrió su boca de par en par.- Estaría graduandose en la academia como Gennin.

-¿Como?- Gai dejó el vaso de golpe en la mesa.

-El día que Hikari desapareció, llevaba con ella su bolsa de Kunohichi.- Kakashi supiró.- Es lo único que encontraron. Cuando decidí aceptar por fin mi vida, encontré un papel en su bolsa y unos peucos... iba a ser padre.

-Lo siento.- Dijo Gai realmente apenado por su amigo y gran rival.

-Ahora tendría doce años.- Kakashi se levantó de su asiento.- Tengo que enseñarle unas cosas a Sasuke antes del combate contra Gaara.

-Nos vemos.- Gai le guiñó el ojo y alzó el vaso.- Suerte.

Kakashi se diriguió al lugar donde se había citado con Sasuke, tenía pensado enseñarle su mayor técnica "El Chidori" y tenía muy poco tiempo para hacerlo...ayudarlo sacaría de su cabeza aquel recuerdo durante largo tiempo.


	7. Jiraiya

**Ohayo! bueno esta vez diré...**

**¿DONDE ESTAIS TODOS?**

**Salex, Nee-chan este capi va dedicado a ti... jajajajaj...tú sabes por que jajjaa.**

**No te respondo ni a tu review, ya que te tengo en el escritorio de al lado.. espero que este capi te guste mucho...mucho...mucho jajajaj nos leemos Nee-chan...**

* * *

_Disclaymer: La historia original de este fic es mio. Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, el gran creador del manga de Naruto. Otros personajes son de invención mía, así como lugares, armas y otras cosas._

* * *

_Summary:El clan Ryūzoku es aniquilado y Hikari termina en Konoha. Kakashi y ella se aman, pero ella desaparece con un secreto ¿Que pasará entonces? Jiraiya, Itachi y Sasuke Uchiha serán reunidos por Iori Sakumo ¿Quién es ese chico de dieciseis años? Muerte, amor, intriga, humor..._

* * *

**6 Jiraiya.**

Iori miró a su madre divertido, ella siempre tenía historias divertidas que contar. Hikari se emocionaba cada vez que hablaba de la villa que la vio crecer. Sin poder evitarlo, le habló de Minato "El rayo amarillo de Konoha y Yondaime Hokage" y de Kushina, la esposa del famoso rubio. Iori empezó a admirar a aquella pareja por sacrificar sus vidas en el ataque de aquel horrible monstruo de nueve colas.

-Mamá.- Iori miró a su madre mientras ella cocinaba un delicioso pastel.-¿No notas extraño a Miozury?

-Ultimamente está muy pensativo y no para de anotar cosas en esa pequeña libreta.- Hikari sonrió a su hijo.- Hoy cumplo treintaidos años.- Sonrió a su hijo.-¿Te gusta el pastel?

-Me encanta.- Iori sonrió a su madre.-Gracias, mamá.

Hikari metió el pastel en el pequeño horno que consiguió Miozury tiempo atrás y, se dispuso a esperar la media hora de horneado frente al aparato.

-Iori.- Miozury se acercó al joven.- Tienes el cabello muy largo ¿Te apetece que te lo recorte un poco?

-Esta bien.- Iori sonrió a su tio adoptivo y se sentó en la silla en medio del salón.- Pero después, me dejas peinarte tu melena.

-De acuerdo.- Miozury se había dejado el cabello largo y Iori le encantaba peinarselo, aun que debía admitir que era por culpa de su madre, ya que ella era la aficionada a hacerlo todos los días.- Y probaré a hacerte perinados diferentes.

-Trato hecho.- Miozury se colocó tras la silla y empezó a recortar las puntas del pelo de Iori.- Me encanta el color de tu pelo.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Lo tiene mezclado.- Hikari les prestó atención.- Las mechas grises de la parte de arriba, son del color del pelo de su padre, así como la capa gris de debajo.

-Me ha parecido escuchartelo alguna vez, la verdad es que es llamativo, si no fuera porque la capa de arriba es negra, se vería extraño.- Miozury recortó el flequillo de Iori, le encantaba taparle el ojo derecho echandoselo hacía ese lado.

Tras sacar el pastel del horno, Hikari se colocó tras la silla y cogió el cepillo del pelo de la mano de Iori.- Ya le has peinado suficiente, ahora dejame a mi.- Y sonrió a su hijo.

-Tu también tienes esa cabellera negra muy larga.- Miozury miró a Hikari.- Tal vez también deba cortartela un poco y dejartela por arriba de la cintura.

-Mañana.- Hikari terminó de peinar a Miozury y le hizo una coleta alta dejandole los dos mechones largos sobre los lados del rostro.- Así estás más guapo.

Miozury sintió que su corazón latía a gran velocidad, desde que conoció a esa mujer dieciseis años atras, se había sentido atraido por ella. Llevaba bastante tiempo controlando los movimientos de los Anbu que los vigilaban, había robado algún material shinobi de ellos. Si sus calculos estaban bien hechos y nada fallaba, pronto Iori y Hikari serían libres.

-Gracias.- Miozury sonrió con sinceridad.- Iori y yo, te hemos hecho un regalo.- El joven de cabellos azulados, le tendió una caja de zapatos.

-No quería darselo ahora, se supone que ella debía creer que no le ibamos a regalar nada...- Iori gimoteó como un niño de cinco años.- Eres un fastidio.

-Gracias.- Hikari se sonrojó y cogió la cajita entre su smanos.- De verdad, no teniais que hacerme nada.

Al abrir la caja, se encontró con un marco hecho a mano de madera y un retrato de los tres dibujado por Miozury y pintado por Iori. Las lágrimas empezaron a resvalar por su rostro y una débil sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

-¿Te gusta?- Preguntó Iori en un susurro.

-Es...hermoso.- Hikari abrazó a sus dos muchachos y depositó un suave beso en sus frentes.

Miozury sintió como su corazón latía a mil por hora, al sentir los labios de su amada sobre su frente. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y sus ojos negros como el carbón, se fijaron en ella.

-No ha sido nada.- Dijo avergonzado.

-Pronto harás tú los dieciseis.- Hikari miró a su hijo.

-Es Junio.- Iori miró a su madre negando con la cabeza.- Exactamente veintinueve de Junio, así que aún faltan casi tres meses para ello.

-Creo que este año te gustará mi regalo.- Miozury sonrió a Iori.- Y espero que te guste mucho.- Tristemente miró la pequeña ventana de barrotes situada arriba de la cama.

-Ahora me dejas ansioso.- Iori hizo un puchero y agachó la cabeza.- Pero así desearé que llegue antes.- Y sonrió al hombre que consideraba su tio.

-Estas sudando mucho.- Hikari acarició la nuca de Miozury.

-No pasa nada.- El joven se sonrojó.- Ya es verano y es normal.

-Cortate el pelo.- Iori cogió las tijeras.- Dejame que te lo corte muy corto.

-¡No!- Hikari cogió el cabello del joven con su mano.- Yo se lo arreglaré.- Tras situarse tras él, sacó algo de su bolsillo y empezó a rodar el cabello sobre la goma del pelo que llevaba puesta el joven.- Llevas una goma roja.

-La voluntad de fuego.- Iori alzó sus brazos al aire.- Revindicando las enseñanzas de mamá.

-La voluntad de fuego.- Hikari se entristeció al escuchar esas palabras.- La goma es roja como el fuego.-Tras terminar de hacerle el moño en el pelo, lo envolvió con una redecilla negra.- Así estarás más cómodo.

-Vamos a comer ese pastel.- Miozury se levantó rapidamente y cortó el pastel.- Ya esta frio y tiene muy buena pinta.

-Si.- Iori le dio la razón.- Mamá cocina excelente.

-Lo echaré d emenos.- Susurró el joven peliazul.- Mucho.

Tras pasar la tarde haciendo juegos de palabras y ayudando a Iori a entrenar, los tres decidieron irse a dormir, la verdad es que allí encerrados, no tenían mucho que hacer. Tras quedarse dormidos madre e hijo, Miozury se incorporó del suelo y salió de las sábanas que hacían de cama para él.

-Espero que todo salga bien.- Susurró mirando a la parejita dormir.- Pronto dejaré de observar esta bella imagen.- Cogió la pequeña libreta entre sus manos y siguió garabateando en ella.

El tiempo pasaba muy deprisa, demasiado deprisa para Miozury. Cada noche, rezaba para que todo saliera bien y cada mañana, rezaba por verlos un tiempo más. Sin embargo su tiempo ya se había agotado, era el momento de llevar sus planes a cabo. Miró el calendario una vez más y sonrió, los meses pasan volando, ya estaban a veintiocho de agosto.

Tras coger el hilo transparente que había guardado con mucho recelo en un cajón del baño, se aupó sobre la silla y cogió un barrote de la diminuta ventana. Si sus calculos no fallaban, tanto Iori como Hikari cabían por ella. Con cuidado pasó el hilo por el primer barrote y empezó a serrarlo despacio, no quería despertar a su pequeña familia.

Tras cuatro horas de oscuridad y casi tres caidas de la silla, al fin consigió dejar medio sueltos seis de los ocho barrotes de la ventana. Con un ligero golpe, estos caerían al exterior y abrirían un hueco para dejarlos escapar. Cuando el sol empezó a alzarse, dejó la silla y el hilo en su lugar y se recostó sobre las sábanas del suelo con una sonrisa en sus labios, su deseo de verlos libres pronto se cumpliría.

-Miozury.- Un ligero movimiento en su cuerpo lo alertó.- Despierta vago, son las diez de la mañana.- El joven de cabellos azulados se revolvió entre las sábanas.- Levanta.

-Buenos días.- Dijo entre bostezos.

-¿No has dormido bien?- Preguntó Hikari preocupada.

-Si.- Mintió.- Solo es un poco de cansancio, hace mucha calor.

-La verdad es que si, este agosto es agotador.- Hikari le tendió un vaso de leche fría.

-Solo quedan catorce días para tu cumpleaños.- Miozury sonrió a Iori.- ¿Ansioso?

-¿Por mi regalo?- El peliazul asintió con la cabeza.-Si, la verdad es que si.- Iori se frotó las manos.

-Ven aquí.- Miozury le tendió sus brazos al levantarse del suelo.- Dame un abrazo.

-Ya soy mayor para esas cosas.- El joven hizo un mohín .- Ya no tengo seis o siete años para eso.

-Solo un abrazo.- Pidió agachando el rostro.- Solo pido eso, te prometo que no lo haré más.

-Esta bien, pesado.- Iori sonrió al peliazul y lo abrazó con cariño.- Pero no te acostumbres.

Miozury lo estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos, ese día, sería el último que lo haría. Tragó pesadamente y trató de sonreír con alegría, pues no quería que ellos se dieran cuenta de nada. Tras aquel abrazo, decidió que lo mejor era divertirse por última vez todos juntos.

El reloj parecía que iba en su contra, cada vez que lo observaba , habían pasado horas... Miozury suspiró abatido y se acercó a Hikari despacio, no quería asustarla. La joven de cabellos negros y ojos púrpura se giró lentamente y sintió que su corazón se estrujaba hasta casi reventarse. Los ojos negros de Miozury estaban muy tristes.

-¿Sucede algo?- Preguntó preocupada.

-No.- Miozury negó con la cabeza.- Solo quiero que me prometas algo.- Miozury acarició dulcemente la mejilla de Hikari.

-Claro.- La joven cogió la mano del muchacho entre las suyas.- Lo que sea, solo pidelo.

-Prometeme que nunca vas a perder tu sonrisa, es hermosa.- Miozury sintió que sus ojos empezaban a escocerle. No quería llorar, allí no...- Prometeme que algún día, le enseñarás la voluntad de fuego a tu hijo.

-¿Que ocurre, Miozury?- Hikari sintió las lágrimas descender por sus mejillas.

-Shhtt.- Miozury limpió aquella agua salada con sus pulgares.- No estes triste, pronto esto acabará.- Y le sonrió con tristeza.- Solo quería escuchartelo decir. No pasa nada, te lo prometo...

-Entonces...- Hikari cogió las manos de su mejor amigo entre las suyas.-¿Por qué estas promesas?

-Solo quiero asegurame de ello, nada más.- Miozury miró a Iori que acababa de salir de la ducha.- Solo quiero estar seguro de que seguiremos juntos siempre, de que siempre cuidarás a Iori como lo haces y de que nunca perderás tu sonrisa.

-Lo haré.- Prometió la joven de ojos púrpura.- Te lo prometo.

-Esta bien.- Miozury observó a su sobrino.- Iori.- Lo llamó.- Ya es tarde, acuestaté.

-Si.- Iori besó la mejilla de su madre.- Buenas noches, mamá.- Se acercó a Miozury y besó también su pálida mejilla.- Buenas noches, tío.

-Descansa.- Miozury observó detenidamente al muchacho.- Lo necesitas.

Tras aquellas palabras, se sentó en su silla de siempre y miró aquella pequeña y patética habitación. Durante mucho tiempo había sido su dulce y reconfortante hogar. Suspiró cansado y sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-Será mejor que tú también te acustes.- Se dirigió hacía Hikari.- Ya es tarde y mañana debemos enseñarle a Iori los tipos de armas y para que sirve cada una.

-Buenas noches, Miozury.- Hikari le dio un pequeño apretón sobre su hombro y se acostó al lado de su hijo.

Tras asegurarse de que los dos estuvieran bien dormidos, recogió las dos pequeñas mochilas que había preparado con comida, unas mudas de ropa y un par de kunais que había robado a los Anbu con anterioridad. Había llegado la hora... se adentró en el baño y sacó una vez más el hilo.

-Espero que te guste mi regalo.- Susurró acariciando los cabellos de Iori.- Me ha costado mucho tomar esta decisión, pero es lo único que puedo darte a estas alturas.

Las lágrimas volvieron a formarse en sus negros ojos y a rodar deliveradamente por sus mejillas. Su corazón se acelero al acercar su rostro al de Hikari.

-Ojala encuentres a tu amado.- Por una vez en la vida, se permitió sentir los suaves y cálidos labios de ella sobre los suyos.- Ojala seais felices los dos.- Tras aquella despedida, se encaramó de nuevo en la silla y repitió el proceso de la noche anterior. Debía terminar de serrar los barrotes y dejarlos salir en el silencio de la noche.

Miozury había tardado más de un año en trazar aquel plan. Había pasado noches en vela contando a escondidas cuantos Anbu vigilaban la puerta y la pequeña casa. Otras veces, contaba el cambio de turno y lo apuntaba en su pequeña libreta. Había perdido algo de peso al no dormir bien y eso le estaba pasando factura. El peliazul sonrió tristemente a la luna y una lágrima volvió a empañar su rostro.

Desde que la vio por primera vez en aquella misma habitación, no pudo evitar enamorarse de ella. A sus doce años, sintió que su cuerpo entero ardía al cruzarse con los ojos púrpura de la joven raptada. Algo dentro de él se rompió al ver que los demás lo abandonaban en aquella habitación con ella, pero ahora no se arrepentía de ello. Hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de estar solo...

-Ya casi está.- Susurró al sentir el barrote ceder bajo sus dedos.- Solo falta uno y serán libres. Si tengo algo de suerte, podré salir también de aquí.- Observó el hueco y rezó porque él también pasara por allí.

No quería alejarse de ellos, eran su pequeña familia, y los únicos que le habían dado cariño en toda su vida. Negó con la cabeza y suspiró, por eso hacía todo aquello, porque los amaba, por que eran su familia y quería que vieran el mundo. Sonrió nuevamente con tristeza y tiró del último barrote, ya casi estaba. Sin darse cuenta golpeó los demás con el brazo y estos cayeron hacía fuera. Casi no hicieron ruido gracias a la hierba que los rodeaba, pero el penúltimo barrote chocó contra el borde la casa impidiendole que cortara el último.

-¿Que ocurre?- Escuchó a un Anbu fuera.- Mierda, han corado los barrotes de la ventana, te dije que traería problemas.

-¿Miozury?- Hikari se despertó al escuchar el alboroto.-¿Que ocurre?

-Levantate.- Hikari se sorprendió ante el tono frio y cortante de su voz.- Despierta a Iori y preparaos.

-¿Para qué?- En ese instante la puerta se abrió de golpe y cinco Anbus aparecieron armados ante ellos.-¿Qué?

-¡Que hagas lo que te he dicho!- Iori se despertó ante ese grito.- Salir de aquí.

-No entiendo nada.- Iori miró a Miozury con pánico en su rostro.

-¡Que salgais!- Y les señaló la ventana.- Yo los retengo aquí.

-Avisar a los del punto tres.- Dijo un Anbu acercandose a Miozury.

-A ellos no los tocareis.- Ante aquellas palabras, Hikari sintió que su corazón se rompia en mil pedazos.- Jamás.

Miozury se acercó en un hábil y rápido movimiento y alzó a Iori contra la ventana.- Pasa.

-¿Y tú?- Iori sentía el pánico en aquella escena. Sus ojos se empañaron.

-No os preocupeis por mi, solo hacer lo que os digo. Por ahora solo hay cinco y están aquí. Debeis daros prisa antes de que llegen los demás.

Iori se dejó resbalar por la ventana y cayó al verde pasto de fuera. Al hacerlo, sintió las dos pequeñas mochilas bajo su cuerpo. Tras cargarlas en su espalda, miró hacía el hueco. Desde dentro parecía otra cosa.

Miozury respiró tranquilo al ver al niño fuera. Tras golpear a un Anbu en el estómago y dejarlo tendido en el suelo, dio un puñetazo en el rostro a otro que intentaba coger a Hikari del brazo.

-¡Sal tú también!- Miozury miró a su amada.- O lo cogerán fuera y lo matarán.

-¡No!- Hikari se aupó contra la ventana y miró a Miozury por última vez.- Gracias, te esperaremos.

-Ser felices.- Miozury sonrió a Hikari mientras veía como poco a poco salía por la ventana.

Iori observó la ventana y vió los cabellos de su madre asomarse. El joven se sintió ansioso al escuchar los golpes que provenían de la casa.

-Vamos, mamá.- Iori trató de darle ánimos.- Un poco más.

Un grito ahogado hizo que Hikari volviera dentro de la casa. Al girarse, pudo observar como dos de los Anbu tenían cogido a Miozury cada uno de un brazo.

-Da igual que ellos salgan.- Uno de ellos golpeó el estómago de Miozury fuertemente provocando que se doblara sobre si mismo.- Los alcanzaremos, pero a tí te mataremos por traidor.

-Nunca.- Miozury sintió ese odio crecer en su interior.- Nunca permitiré que les hagais daño.

-Eres un traidor.- Los dos Anbu que antes había golpeado, se levantaron del suelo y escupieron sangre por la boca.- Las vas a pagar una a una todas tus traiciones.

Los ojos de Miozury empezaron a aclararse y un color ambarino apareció en ellos. Sus pupilas se rasgaron y tomaron la apariencia de un felino. El joven de cabellos azules gruñó a los Anbu y sus colomillos se alargaron.

-¿Que coño te pasa?- Preguntó el Anbu que estaba frente a él.

-Tiene la rabia.- Rio otro acercandose al joven y dandole una patada en el pecho.

-Morireis.- La voz de Miozury se volvió ronca y tenebrosa.- Todos vosotros morireis.

Tras aquellas palabras, los dos Anbu que sujetaban a Miozury, salieron despedidos hacía la pared de enfrente. Hikari se tapó la boca por el susto. Miozury estiró su pierna izquierda hacía delante y flexionó su pierna derecha. Sus ojos ambarinos se clavaron en cada Anbu que había en aquella sala.

-¿Miozury?- Hikari se pegó a la pared intentando no gritar por aquella postura tan rara del joven que los había cuidado durante tanto tiempo.-¿Que te ocurre?

Los gruñidos del pecho de Miozury eran guturales. Sus ojos ya no enfocaban nada en particular y su brazo derecho se había alzado tras su cabeza, el codo lo había flexionado formando un arco y con un giro de muñeca, estaba canalizando el Chakra. Su brazo izquierdo estaba extendido hacía delante y la palma de la mano extendida como escudo.

-Algo aquí no encaja.- Dijo un Anbu alejandose de Miozury.

-Vosotros.- Miozury giró sobre si mismo y apoyó la palma de la mano derecha envuelta en Chakra, sobre el pecho del Anbu.- Dije que moririais.

El Anbu empezó a gritar desesperado y de pronto los gritos cesaron. El pecho del enmascarado se había reventado ante los ojos de todos.

-Es un monstruo.- El Anbu más joven, trató de huir de la casa, pero Miozury se abalanzó sobre él en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.- No quiero morir, solo tengo dieceis años.

-Eso se piensa entes de atacar.- Miozury sonrió con un deje de malicia en sus labios.- A mi familia, no los daña nadie.

-¡Nosotros somos tu familia!- Gritó otro Anbu tirandole una ráfaga de Kunais acertando en su pecho.- Y nos has traicionado.

Miozury sintió la sangre correr por su pecho y salir de su boca.

-No me importa morir.- Su voz seguía sonando ronca y de ultratumba.

Sin previo aviso, volvió a la postura anterior y cargó nuevamente su mano derecha con Chakra.

-Miozury.- Hikari lloraba contra la pared.-¿Que te pasa?

-¡Mamá!- Iori empezó a rodear la casa desesperadamente ¿desde cuando era tan grande?

El joven de cabellos azulados, saltó sobre el otro Anbu y tras apoyar su mano derecha sobre su cabeza, esta reventó como el pecho de su compañero minutos antes.

-Maldición.- Los tres Anbus restantes, se separaron y cada uno fue hacía un rincón de la habitación.- Coger a la chica de escudo.- Sugirió el Anbu más mayor.- Si ella está delante, no atacará.

Antes de que pudieran hacer nada, Miozury ya se había abalanzado sobre el mayor girando sobre su propio pie izquierdo y cambiando la trayectoria de su golpe. Sus uñas se alargaron y enterró su mano derecha en el estómago del Anbu.

-Uno menos.- Y sonrió de una forma extraña dejando ver sus colmillos puntiagudos.- Revienta.- Dijo divertido. Y el Anbu reventó ante los ojos de Hikari.

La puerta volvió a abrirse y aparecieron tres Anbu más. Miozury sonrió al verlos, la pelea continuaba.

-Hemos avisado al punto dos.- Dijo una chica Anbu, su pelo rojo estaba atado en una coleta, en la parte alta de su cabeza.- ¿Que está pasando aquí?- La chica miró tras su mascara a los tres Anbu muertos.

-¿No era de los nuestros?- Preguntó otro Anbu de cabellos blancos y puntiagudos con mascara de lobo.

-Se enamoró el muy imbecil.- El Anbu rió a carcajada limpia.

-No servías para nada.- La chica se acercó a Miozury haciendo unos sellos con sus manos.-¿Que te ocurre en la cara?- Preguntó mientras le lanzaba un chorro de agua al pecho.

-Inútiles.- Miozury saltó hacía arriba y con un rápido movimiento de brazos, degolló a los tres Anbus que acababan de llegar.-Solo quedan dos.

Después de pronunciar aquellas palabras, un dolor agudo se apoderó de Miozury y cayó de rodillas al suelo. Sus ambarinos ojos volvieron a su negro habitual.

-Miozury.- Hikari se acercó corriendo a su protector y camarada.-Tú no. No puedes abandonarme.

-Cuando los mate.- Susurró escupiendo sangre de la boca.- Corre, corre con Iori hacía Konoha lo más rápido que tus piernas te permitan, sin descanso.

-No te dejaré aquí.- Los ojos de Hikari se nublaron por las lágrimas.

-Que conmovedor.- Un Anbu aplaudió al ver la escena de los dos despidiendose.- este es vuestro final, traidores.- El Anbu sacó su Katana y atravesó el pecho de Miozury ante los ojos de Hikari.

-¡No!- Hikari tembló al ver caer a Miozury al suelo indefenso, con un hilo de vida escapandose entre sus labios.

-¡Mamá!- la voz de Iori se escuchó dentro de la casa.

-¡Corre!- Hikari negó con la cabeza y miró horrorizada a sus captores, ella sabía que debían llegar más Anbu en cualquier momento.

-¡No grites, zorra!- El Anbu alzó su espada y la dejó caer contra el cuello de Hikari.

Iori entró en la sala observando como el cuello de us madre se abría y la sangre empezaba a brotar desangrandola. La risa de los dos Anbu inudaba el lugar y eso enfureció a Iori. El cuerpo de Hikari cayó al suelo junto a Miozury, Iori había perdido a su madre y a su tío.

-¡Malditos!- Gritó con la ira contenida y el miedo.

Una luz blanca inundó la sala. En la lejanía del bosque se podía oir el ruido de cientos de pájaros. Un trueno cegador salió de cada rincón de la casa. Iori abrió los ojos y pudo observar como el dragón de su pierna volvía a anclarse a él. Los dos Anbu habían desaparecido completamente, lo único que quedaba era una mancha de sangre en el suelo.

Iori observó los cuerpos de su madre y Miozury y las lágrimas invadieron su rostro. Había demasiada sangre en el suelo y ya no los oía respirar, estaba completamente solo. Iori salió corriendo de la casa, iría a Konoha, correría tan fuerte como Miozury se lo había dicho a su madre, al fin y al cabo, su padre perteneció a aquella villa.

Al salir fuera, escuchó los pasos de otros Anbu acercarse. Su respiración se agitó nuevamente y antes de que el miedo lo consumiera, echó a correr bosque abajo. Por un instante pudo ver una sombra tras él. Iori sintió que las piernas le pesaban, los pulmónes le dolían en cada inspiración y su boca empezaba a secarse.

Un Anbu apareció ante él y se dio cuenta que era una mujer, ya que su chaleco de Anbu estaba bien abultado en el pecho. Iori cerró los ojos pensando que iba a morir, en ese mismo instante, un calor invadió su pierna derecha y escuchó el grito de aquella Anbu. Al abrir los ojos, vio horrorizado como la mujer ya no llevaba mascara y de su cuerpo salín sus organos destrozados.

Al verla caer al suelo, empezó a correr de horas y horas corriendo, sintió que ya era hora de parar. El sonido del agua lo atrajo rapidamente. Al ver el cristalino líquido, se adentró en el del rio y metió las manos para beber agua y mojarse el rostro. El miedo aún inundaba su cuerpo y los jadeos resonaban en el atardecer.

-¿Cuantas horas he estado corriendo?- Iori observó el cielo.-Espero que no me sigan.- Y miró hacía atrás con el miedo surcando sus ojos púrpura.-Joder, mojé las mochilas.

Iori salió del agua y tiró las mochilas contra la hierba. Se sentó en el suelo y abrió uno de ellas, para observar que la ropa que llevaba para cambiarse, estaba completamente empapada, al igual que las bolsas de la comida y unos pergaminos.

Al levantar el rostro y observar nuevamente el rio, distingió el cuerpo de un hombre. Aquel sujeto de cabellos blancos estaba ebganchado entre unas ramas de árbol. Iori se lanzó al agua y se acercó nadando hasta el hombre. Al llegar, comprobó que estaba lleno de sangre y muy gravemente herido, tal vez incluso muerto.

Iori lo arrastró hasta la orilla y lo cargó como pudo sobre su espalda. Al tenerlo tan cerca de su rostro, pudo sentir un pequeño indicio de vida en él. Cargó las mochilas en sus brazos y arrastró el cuerpo adentrandose en el bosque. En su descenso por la montaña, había divisado una pequeña cueva que le serviría de refugio. Iori se adentró y recostó al hombre boca abajo, ya que llevaba unas barras de metal clavadas en su espalda.

-Ya hemos llegado.- Iori se arrodilló junto al hombre y observó los daños.-Te han dado una páliza ¿Eh?

Iori abrió la mochila buscando algo de comida para recuperar fuerzas. Tras comer un par de manzanas, volvió a observar al hombre.

-Realmente debe haberte dolido mucho.- Iori buscó su brazo izquierdo sin éxito.- Te han arrancado el brazo, llevas cinco barras de metal atravesandote, te han partido la garganta, vas descalzo... y aún sigues con vida.- Iori juntó sus manos he hizo los sellos que su madre le había enseñado tiempo atrás.-Eien no yume no naka.-Susurró dejando así al hombre entre el sueño eterno.-Si funciona como dice mi madre, dentro de poco estarás recuperado.

Iori posó sus manos sobre la espalda del peliblanco y sacó las cinco barras incrustadas. Tras dejarlas en el suelo, cerró los ojos y concentró Chakra en sus manos. Poco a poco el dragón de su pierna se desprendió, iluminando la cueva con una luz blanca cegadora. El dragón envolvió al hombre y comenzó a sanar sus heridas una a una.

Tras unas cuantas horas, el cansancio ya se hacía notable en Iori. Su concentración empezaba a decaer ¿Estaría ya el hombre en perfecto estado? Se preguntó mentalmente. Iori deshizo el jutsu y lo observó. Su brazo izquierdo se había reconstruido por completo, su garganta había sanado, y parecía que dormia en plena calma.

Iori volvió a realizar sellos con sus manos y lo sacó del sueño eterno. Poco a poco los ojos de aquel hombre, se fueron abriendo dejando ver la espesura negra de su interior. El joven sonrió al observar que el hombre fijaba la vista en él ¿Había hecho bien en permitir que no muriera? El miedo se apoderó por un instante de Iori y retrocedió hacía atras.

-¿Estoy en el infierno?- Preguntó el hombre con voz ronca.-Yo quería tener a muchas mujeres y buena comida, no esperaba un techo de piedra y sentir frío.-Intentó incorporarse.

-No estas en el infierno.- Iori siguió cada movimiento del hombre.- Estas en Hi No Kuni, en una cueva para ser exactos.

-¿Quién eres?- Preguntó el peliblanco apoyandose contra la pared más cercana.-¿Por qué estoy aquí? Debería estar muerto.

-Yo te salvé.- Iori clavó su mirada en los ojos de aquel hombre.-¿Me vas a hacer daño?

-¿Daño?- Una risa jovial se escuchó en la cueva.- ¿Por qué debería hacertelo?- El hombre observó todo aquello que le rodeaba antes de mirar de nuevo al joven.-¿De donde eres?

-De todas partes y de ningún lugar.- Contestó Iori.-¿Y tú?

-Qué bien que lo preguntes- El hombre se levantó y rió de nuevo, en un instante, estaba haciendo un baile ridiculo ante él.- Soy el monje del espiritu de la rana del monte de Mioboku, también conocido como el hermitaño sapo.

-Eres un viejo chalado.- Iori se pegó a la pared.- Creo que he salvado a un loco que se escapó del manicómio.

-Mi nombre es Jiraiya.- Jiraiya lo miró con una sonrisa.

-Yo soy Iori.-El joven de ojos púrpura se acercó a Jiraiya.- Y te acabo de salvar la vida.

-Gracias.- Jiraiya se miró de arriba a abajo.- El traje esta un poco roto ¿No? Además, voy descalzo.

-Yo sano el cuerpo humano.- Iori entrecerró los ojos.- No soy costurero.- Y ensanchó la sonrisa.

-Bien.- Jiraiya se dio la vuleta y caminó hacía la entrada de la cueva.- Me marcho, debo conseguir ropa nueva y encontrar mi royo de pergamino.

-Viejo.- Iori lo siguió.- ¿Te vas a marchar así?- Preguntó dudoso.

-Si.- Jiraiya salió al extrerior y observó el lugar.

-Bueno viejo, tu haz lo que te de la gana, yo me piro a Konoha ha buscar ha mi padre- Iori lo adelantó y empezó a bajar nuevamente al montaña

-¿Tu padre, es de Konoha?- Jiraiya lo detuvo por el borde de su camiseta.-¿Como se llama?

-No lo sé.- Iori se soltó del agarre y lo miró a la cara.-Mi madre siempre decía que si me decía su nombre, pondría mi vida en peligro.- El joven se encogió de hombros.- Pero ella me lo describió muchas veces, por lo tanto cuando lo vea, sabré quien és.

-Yo soy de Konoha.-Jiraiya ladeó la cabeza.- Si me lo describes seguro que podré ayudarte.

-Pues... es un hombre de pocas palabras- Iori trató de recordar las descripciones que Hikari hacía sobre su padre.

-Sasuke Uchiha- Jiraya negó con la cabeza divertido.

-¿Quién?- Iori no había escuchado ese nombre nunca.

-Era una broma, sigue- Jiraya lo alentó con una sonrisa.

-Respeta las reglas- Iori hizo el mismo gesto que hacía su madre alzando la mano y apuntandolo con el dedo índice.

-Ibikki Morino- Jiraiya se estaba divirtiendo mucho con aquel acertijo.

-¿Perdona?- El joven cada vez estaba más confuso ¿Acaso no podía escuchar toda su descripción en silencio?

-Nada, nada, sigue.- Jiraiya se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas.- Me gusta este juego.

-Es muy inteligente, y un gran estratega- Iori se sintió orgulloso tal y como lo hacía su madre cuando lo describía en el pasado.

-Shikaku Nara.

-Me estas mareando- El joven se sentó de la misma forma que el hermitaño sapo.

-Sigue, esto se pone interesante.-El viejo alzó la vista al bosque y se levantó alejandose al encontrar el royo de pergamino de considerable tamaño.

-¿Donde vas?- Iori se levantó para seguirlo.-Todavía no te he dicho que tiene su rostro oculto bajo una mascara.

-Doscientos posibles Anbus- Jiraiya se agachó y recogió el pergamino.

-¡Tu padre!- Iori se enfado al ver que el viejo lo ignoraba mientras observaba aquel estúpido royo.

-Te aseguro que mi padre, no es el tuyo- Jiraiya se giró dramáticamente y sonrió al joven mientras se colgaba a la espalda el pergamino.

-Bien, fue un niño prodigio- Iori ya empezaba a cansarse de aquello ¿realmente aquel chalado podría ayudarle?

-Itachi Uchiha- Jiraiya volvió a reirse a mandíbula batiente.

-Ya van dos Uchihas- Iori se dio la vuelta indignado.-No te lo estas tomando en serio.

-No te convienen ninguno de los dos- Jiraiya se posó a su lado y le indicó que siguieran caminando.

-Ni que fuera ha cenar con ellos esta noche- Iori apartó la mano del hermitaño de su espalda.

-Olvidalo, prosigue- Jiraiya empezaba a estar ansioso, realmente deseaba saber quién era ese chico.

-¡Ya lo tengo!, se graduó en la academia a los seis años, a los siete fue Chunin, y con doce fue ascendido a Jounin, después fue uno de los mejores Anbu de Konohagakure. Su maestro fue uno de los Hokages mas jóvenes de Konoha- Iori se cruzó de brazos satisfecho de recordar aquella información.

-¿Ese vago tuvo un hijo?- El viejo miró el cielo y sonrió.

-¿Ahora no sueltas un nombre al azar?- Iori se paró en seco y arrugó su ceño.

-No, porque ya se quien és- Jiraiya revolvió los desordenados cabellos del joven.

-¡Pues dilo de una maldita vez, viejo loco!-Gritó desesperado.

-Antes... responderme una cosa.- El hermitaño lo miró seriamente.-Dijiste que eras Iori sin apellido, ¿Pero es Iori a secas o tienes otro nombre?

-Sakumo, Iori Sakumo- Ladeó el rostro en busca de algo nuevo.

-Indudablemente, tu padre es Kakashi Hatake, ¿Pero... quien es tu madre?-Jiraiya intentó recordar alguna novia del peligris sin éxito.

-Esa pregunta es fácil.- Iori sonrió al viejo.- Hikari, mi madre se llamaba Hikari- Al pronunciar su nombre en voz alta, sintió que algo estrujaba su pecho. Se llamaba... ya no iba a volverla a ver, aquellos Anbu la habían asesinado frente a sus ojos junto a Miozury.

-¡¿Esa lunática tuvo un hijo?!- Jiraiya se detuvo al entender las palabras del joven.-¿Murió?

-Hoy.- Iori agachó el rostro.- Pero no quiero hablar de ello, solo quiero encontrar a mi padre.

-Bien.- Jiraiya reanudó el paso.- Iremos hacía Konoha a buscarlo, de paso anunciaré que estoy vivo.

Los dos emprendieron el camino hacía la villa de Konoha, cada uno tenía un nuevo interes de regreso y eso los hizo caminar bastante rápido. Una luz extraña en el camino, los hizo detenerse ¿Por qué el sol se había ocultado? Al alzar la vista, unas llamas negras invadían parte de aquel bosque ¿Que estaba ocurriendo?

Sin saber porqué, dos Anbu aparecieron ante los ojos del viejo Jiraya. El Sannin sonrió de medio lado y con su brazo derecho, empujó a Iori tras su espalda. Aquellos Anbu, los reconocería a cien kilometros, ellos eran Anbu Raíz de la villa de Konohagakure.

-¿Qué haceis aquí?- Jiraiya alzó la ceja y preguntó con tono jovial a sus oponentes.

-Solo queremos al chico.- Señaló uno de ellos tras su espalda.- No deseamos hacerle daño.

-No sea terco, anciano.- Pronunció el otro Anbu colocandose en posición de ataque.

-Me van a matar.- Iori se aferró al Haorí rojo que llevaba Jiraya.-Ellos mataron a mi madre.

-¿Ellos?- Jiraiya susurró para que solo lo aoyera el muchacho.

-Si.- Iori tembló al recordar como habían golpeado y apuñalado a Miozury una y otra vez.-Y a mi tío.

-Ya veo.- Jiraiya miró fijamente a los dos hombres.- Así que quereis a este joven.- Confirmó.

-Si.- Los Anbu atacaron con varios Kunais explosivos.

-¡Alejaros de mi!- Gritó Iori desesperado.

-Rasengan.- De la mano del viejo Jiraiya, apareció la esfera de chakra que un día le enseñó su alumno.- No os daré al chico.- Y la impactóen el estómago del primero que llegó a alcanzarlos.- Y de regalo te llevas esto.- El Sannin rió sin mucho esfuerzo y clavó un kunai en la garganta del Anbu.

-¡Jiraya!- Iori gritó de nuevo al verse cogido entre los brazos del otro Anbu.

-Espera muchacho.- El Sanninfrunció el ceño y saltó hacía la posición de ellos.

-¡Ah!- Iori gritó al sentir de nuevo aquella descarga eléctrica extraña sobre su cuerpo.

Una luz blanca cegadora, los atrapó por unos segundos. Al despejarse aquella luz, Jiraiya pudo observar un dragón de chakra blanco atravesar el cuerpo del Anbu, éste cayó sin vida al suelo hecho pedazos.

-¡Tú!- El Sannin miró asombrado al niño.- Esto es un poder incleible, y por lo que veo no sabes ni controlarlo.

-Lo siento.- Iori cayó de rodillas al suelo y observó los pedazos ensangrentados de lo que antes había sido un ser humano ante sus ojos.- Es la segunda vez que me pasa.- Pronunció asustado.

-Bien.- Jiraiya apiló los pedazos del Anbu y les prendió fuego ante los ojos asustadizos del muchacho.- Y este nos lo llevamos a la villa, les gustará saber que te persegían.

-¿Y que hacemos ahora? Iori miró casi desorientado al Sannin.

-Acerquemonos despacio.- Jiraiya señaló las llamas negras antes de invocar a un pequeño sapo.- Ven conmigo.- Y sin darle tiempo a responder al joven, lo introdujo con él y el cadaver en el sapo.

-¿Donde estamos?- Iori toco las paredes con asco.

-Dentro de uno de mis sapos.- Jiraiya lo mandó cayar.- Solo observaremos que es lo que sucede.

Al llegar al lugar, los ojos del hermitaño se abrieron de par en par ¿Eran los dos únicos Uchiha peleando?

-¿Que es eso?- Preguntó señalando una gran bola de fuego que se elevaba hacía el cielo.

-Es el Katön.-Jiraya observó con atención.- Va en el linaje de los Uchiha, tan solo observa y caya.

-¿Uchiha?- Iori trató de recordar donde había escuchado ese apellido antes.-¿No me preguntaste si ese era mi padre antes?

-Tan solo dejalo correr.- Jiraiya rió suavemente y fijó su vista.

Al fin el hermitaño sapo, pudo distingir la figura de un chico joven alzarse ante aquel fuego. El cielo se oscureció rapidamente y el joven alzó la mano. Aquella técnica sería digna de ver.

-Kirin.- Pronunció el Uchiha menor.

Un rayo cayó del cielo empicado hacía el Uchiha mayor. Aquello tenía una forma extraña ante los ojos sorprendidos del Sannin. La figura de una bestía con cabeza de dragón, cuernos de ciervo, cuerpo de león y recubierto de escamas bajó a una velocidad vertiginosa y se estreyó contra un chakra rojizo.

-Susanoo.- Susurró el Sannin emocionado.-Esta técnica es...-Y las palabras se ahogaron en su garganta cuando vio algo sumamente asqueroso aparecer ante sus ojos.-¡Orochimaru!

-¿Quién coño es ese?- Iori miró al viejo con el ceño fruncido.

-Calla.- Susurró Jiraiya al ver el Susanoo de Itachi ergirse y tragar dentro de lo que parece ser una calabaza, a su antiguo compañero de equipo.

El Uchiha menor, abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente y atacó al mayor con un kunai explosivo. El Susanoo protegióal genio Uchiha una y otra vez, puesto que el menor no se rindió facilmente y lo atacó con kunais una y otra vez, mientras el mayor se acercaba poco a poco él.

-¿Eso que ha tosido es sangre?-Iori miró con asco al viejo hermitaño.

-Si.- Jiraiya asintió y por alguna extraña razón, comprendió que el mayor no quería matar al menor ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo allí?- No entiendo lo que esta pasando ante mis ojos.- Frunciósu ceñoItachi devería haber matado a Sasuke sin piedad alguna, sé a ciencia cierta que el mayor supera al menor con creces.

El Sannin observó como Itachi colocaba su dedo índice y medio en la frentede su hermano y acto seguido sonreía al menor. Aquello no estaba bien, no podía estar pasando aquella escena ante sus ojos. Acto seguido, el Uchiha mayor cayó al suelo desplomado y Sasuke Uchiha se desplomó ante el simbolo de su clan. El Pai-pai de los Uchiha yacía erguido detras de los hermanos, como si con ello les indicara que ese era su destino.

El Amateratsu se descontroló en aquel mismo instante prendiendo fuego sin piedad a todo aquello que los rodeaba. Jiraya miró de reojo el cadaver del Anbu Raíz y suspiró resignado. Debía hacer aquello, debía entender el porqué de las cosas y del comportamiento de Itachi.

-Vamos ha hacer un cambiazo.-Pronuncióen voz alta.

-¿Un qué?-Iori miró con cara de loco al hermitaño.

-Tan solo prestame tu chakra.-Y tras aquellas palabras, el hermitaño cogió el cadaver del Anbu acercandose a los hermanos Uchiha.- Debemos hacerlo en cuestión de segundos, la conmoción de Sasuke Uchiha no durará mucho.

Tras aquellas palabras,cogió la mano de Iori e hizo unos sellos, el cadaver del Anbu se transformó en el Uchiha mayor, dejando a Iori cansado e impresionado.

-¡Dos!- Iori observó al Uchiha y se apartó de un salto dentro del sapo.-Estas loco.

-¡Cállate, nos van a descubrir!- Jiraiya se acercó más al cuerpo del verdadero Uchiha y en cuestión de segundos, lo introdujo dentro del sapo y dejó caer el cuerpo falso.

-Se darán cuenta.- Iori miró el cuerpo maltrecho del verdadero Uchiha.

-Hazle la misma técnica que a mi.- Jiraiya miró duramente al muchacho.- No tenemos demasiado tiempo.

-Eien no yume no naka.-Y colocó sus manos sobre el cuerpo de Itachi.- Está entre el sueño eterno.- Y sonrió satisfecho al hermitaño sapo.- Ahora vayamos a un sitio y salgamos de este sapo, si continuo aquí vomitaré, esto apesta.

-Bien.- Jiraiya miró complacido al muchacho, tenía un diamante en bruto entre sus manos.-Vayamos a un lugar a salvo, ha comenzado a llover y no creo que tarden en aparecer para llevarse el cadaver y a Sasuke, e visto al hombre planta alejarse sapito.

-¿No se darán cuenta que no es el muerto éste?- Iori pateó la pierna del Uchiha.-¿Hombre planta?- Arrugó su ceño.

-Si no manipulan su cuerpo, no deberá fallar.- Jiraiya miró con duda a Itachi.- Si lo entierran, no habrá problema. El hombre planta se llama Zetsu y es una historia muy larga.

-¿Y si lo manipulan en algún momento?-Iori miró horrorizado a Jiraiya.- Verán que es un Anbu Raíz de Konoha.

-Si.- Jiraiya revolvió los largos y mugrientos cabellos negros de Iori.- Y supongo que Konoha estará en aprietos.

-Ya veo.- Iori tragó pesadamente.

-Asíque debemos acercarnos lo máximo posible a Konoha, despertar a éste de ese sueño e interrogarlo.- Y golpeó suavemente la frente de Itachi.- Hay muchas cosas que no me cuadran.

-Estas loco.- Iori se encogióde hombros y salió del sapo en cuanto se detuvo.-¿Estamos cerca de Konoha?- Preguntó emocionado.

-Así es.- Jiraiya señaló una montaña lejana donde se veían a lo lejos el rostro de cinco personas gravada en ella.- Aquella villa es Konoha.- Y sonrió satisfecho.

-Vaya.- Iori olfateó el aire.- Ya tengo ganas de conocer a mi padre.- Y sonrió.

-Primero arreglemos este problema.- Y señaló a Itachi.- En cuanto despierte y si es como creo, estará en plenas facultades para matarnos a los dos, así que tenemos que ser previsores.

-Ya.- Iori se encogió de hombros.- Yo confié en ti, hermitaño loco.

-Este muchacho es muy diferente, él mató a todo su clan en una sola noche y se fugó de Konoha, se adentró en la organización de Akatsuki, e incluso se infiltró en la villa una vez.- Y arrugó su ceño calculando como podría retener al Uchiha una vez sanado su cuerpo.

-Empecemos.- Iori se arrodilló al lado del Uchiha y el chakra blanco que lo caracterizaba, empezó a emanar de su cuerpo. El dragón de su pierna salió despacio, desprendiendose de su piel y envolvió al Uchiha con su cuerpo blanco.

-Impresionante.- Susurró el Sannin.- Realmente impresionante.

Ahora solo quedaba esperar a que el Uchiha estuviera sando por completo.


End file.
